


Wayhaught Love

by EJC_nw11



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 42,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJC_nw11/pseuds/EJC_nw11
Summary: A love story about Waverly and Nicole.  Some ideas are from Wynonna Earp and some are from other stories I have read but I have made them my own.   This their life story.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. First Love

Nicole POV

It was my third shift I had done at the Sheriffs office, when my heart froze when a gorgeous women walked into the station and through to where BBD's offices where. She had long brown hair, she was small and had a perfectly shaped body. For the first time in my life I new what I wanted and that was her.

Waverly POV

It was about 10am when I walked into the station I was dead excited of my first case with BBD. When I walked in there was a new hot officer staring at me. She had fiery red hair tied back and when she smiled at me she had these cute dimples. My heart fluttered.

Three days later Nicole finally had the courage to talk to her as she walked over to Shorty's to get a coffee.

Nicole POV

I stood in the door way just in time for one of the beer taps to explode on her. Her top was soaked and she tried to pat it dry. "I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions" I said smiling. 

"I keep telling shorty he has to fix the taps" She replied giggling. When she giggled my heart raced. 

I introduced myself " Hi I am Nicole Haught and you are Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here." I then asked " Can I have a cappuccino to go?" 

"We are not actually open yet" Waverly pointed out.

"Oh..... Okay my bad. Its just when I see something I like I don't want to wait." (Smooth nicole way to go) I quickly added "Also your door was open."

I couldn't help but stare at her wet top. She asked if I could turn around so she could change top. When she tried to take it off she got stuck so she asked if I could help.

"At least your not some boy right or this would have been really awkward." She said. "I guess I owe you one then."

"I tell you what buy me that cappuccino how about tonight." I asked her to which she replied "I am dating a boy..man." "A boy man. Yep I've been there. Hated it. Well then some other time I mean it." I relied leaving her my card and walking out.

Waverly POV

Looking at the card. "Officer Haught of course" (She does live up to the name. Wait I think I like her).


	2. Wynonna

"Hey there Haught. Wanna a drink!." Wynonna asked holding the bottle to Nicole. Nicole nodded taking the bottle. 

After another 3 bottles. Nicole finally stated "I think that Waverly has tailored herself to the people she is with. She is now only figuring out what she really wants."


	3. Coffee Shop

Nicole POV

It was about 8pm when I noticed Waverly over the road crying in the coffee shop. I left the station and went over I told the waitress "Hi I am meeting a friend here. Sorry I got caught up at the station" The waitress told me she was over there and asked if I wanted a coffee. "Just a cappuccino please" I replied.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on hers trying to comfort her. She stopped sobbing and looked up. Was it me or did she have the brightest smile in the room when she saw me. She asked me what I was doing here and I told her I saw her upset and wanted to make sure she was OK. At that point my order arrived an I said thank you and asked Waverly if she wanted anything she asked for a donut. 

We talked for what was like hours. She told me about her degree and how she is fluent in 4 languages one of which was Latin. She told me how she was related to Wyatt Earp the Wyatt Earp. We laughed and honestly I don't think anyone has made me feel the way she does. It was half past 9 and I had paid for the food she tried to say she would but I insisted. We walked around for a bit continually talked. She asked me where I was from but I didn't and she looked at me with sorry eyes.

I insisted on driving her home and she happily accepted. The car was silent until we pulled into the homestead at that moment she said she was going to dump Champ. My heart skipped a beat I thought that I would have a shot with her. Who am I kidding she is fucking perfect she would never go out with me she could have anyone she wants, she is way out of my league.

She thanked me for the night and the ride and left. I drove home.

Waverly POV

"Hey babygirl where have you been." she asked.

I replied "Champ stood me up so I ended up spending the night with the new Officer Haught. She was really nice."

I left and went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Nicole she was hot and sexy but I knew there was no way she would be interested she is way out of my league. I went to sleep having a very dirty dream about me and one sexy officer. 

The next day I went and broke up with Champ I thought it best to do it in person rather than by text that just seemed the polite way.

A week later I decided that I needed to talk to her so I went down to the station. She seemed in a bit of a hurry when I almost walked into her. She asked "Can we talk"

I replied with "God yes we are so overdue a talk."

She continued "I am not crazy right there is something here."

"No you aren't crazy. I am just not ready to get into it. I kinda only just discovered it when I met you." She replied with.

"Well its not like I have magic or anything." She stated

"Yeah I get your a lesbian not a unicorn right." I blurted out without thinking.

Nicole walked away quickly after saying "You're making fun of me!"

"I thing I would of done better than with the unicorn." I said once she was out of earshot.

I was walking along a road back to the homestead when Nicole shouted from her car behind. She told me to get in and when I refused she said she would taser me, I know she was kidding. I gave up and got into the passenger seat. 

She apologised for early on I replied with "You want to talk then you don't now you do."

"Okay so let's figure out what we are talking about." Nicole said.

"Everything is changing so fast but nobody stops to ask how I am about its like can someone just stand still for one fucking minute." I screamed at Nicole.

"Hey its going to be okay" She stated in her calm voice holding my hand.

"I just yelled at you why are you being so nice to me." I said to her squeezing her hand before I let go.

"Well I think you have just been to dating too many shitheads." She told me in her sweet voice which I could never get enough of. 

As she drove off I said in a slightly raised voice "We're not dating." She dropped me off at the homestead. I said thanks and left the car.


	4. Nedley’s office

Waverly POV

It was happy hour at shorty's so I knew Sheriff Nedley would be having his dinner there. So I decided it was now or never. I walked into the station and saw Nicole. Just to double check I asked "Hey is Nedley out for dinner?" 

She responded with "only happy hour at shorty's everyday same time kinda like clockwork."

I moved past her into his office and she followed calling me "Wave." I closed the blinds and dropped my coat on the sofa. Moving back towards Nicole to shut the door moving her out of the way. At that point I kissed her moving onto the sofa my hands on her neck and her hands on my waist. When we fell onto the sofa she stopped me kissing her and asked "What happened to just friends."

I replied with "You no what I have always wanted to do jump out of plane at 13,000 feet, swim far out in the ocean so I can't see the bottom, eat geoduck. I have always wanted to do things that scare me but odds it is hard to be brazen when the thing that you want that scares you to death is sitting right in front of you."

She gazed at me with puppy eyes as I spoke and responded in a soft voice with "I scare you."

I continued "Yes you do because I want to be more than friends, when I think about what I want most in this world is you. God that sounded more romantic in my head. Jump in anytime Nicole because I really don't know what I am doing."

"I bet you do " Nicole said softly with a whisper before tugging on my scarf and pulling me in for another passionate kiss. She ended up on top of me with her hand on my thigh pulling my leg so it was wrapped around her she then stroked my cheek. After a few minutes she got off me and said that Nedley would be back any minute and that we should probably leave his office. I jumped up and walked out with Nicole to my car. I told her I call her tonight.

I started driving back to the homestead and thought about the kiss. It was magical it felt like we were the only ones in the universe, I think I am in love with her.

Nicole POV

I went back to my desk but couldn't help thinking about Waverly. I can't believe she likes me back. I think I am in love with her. I barely got anything done that afternoon I was to distracted. At about 6 I got a call from an unknown number I answered it and it was a man saying that is wife just had a baby called Neil. I asked who he was and he said he was Jackie husband, my mother. He asked who I was after I had told him he hung up.

I tried to get back to work and then my phone rang a second time it was Waverly. I answered and she asked if she could take me out tonight, I asked what I should were she said just casual, she said she would pick me up at 9 and hung up.


	5. First Date

Waverly POV

"Wynonna" I screamed.

"What baybygirl, are you okay?" She called as she ran up the stairs.

"I need something to wear should I go with a skirt or tight skinny jeans?" I asked Wynonna.

"Where are you going like?" She replied.

"Its a date and no it isn't with Champ." I told her.

"Go with the skinny jeans." She said.

Ten minutes later I left to pick up Nicole. When I arrived it I knocked feeling very nauseous. She opened the door with a big smile on her face and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world that's because I was.

We got into the jeep, she offered to drive but I insisted on me driving. When I was younger I used to come here to get away from home it was my way of escaping my reality.

It was a 10 minute drive and we got out the car and I went into the boot to get a basket and 2 blankets. I laid a blanket down and took out the picnic I made earlier there was champagne sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries. We sat down together using the other blanket to wrap around us as we snuggled together. We talked and talked, well I mostly did about my degree and the fact that I could fluently speak 4 languages which included Latin. "qui sis tam pulcher." I told her. She asked what it meant and I said you are so beautiful. Nicole looked at me with her adorable puppy eyes and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes when air became a problem.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nicole asked nervously.

"Yes a thousand times yes!!" I squealed.

We kissed again this time things got a little heated I pulled Nicole down on top of me our lips never breaking , I started unzipping Nicole's jacket and she pulled back her hands remained on my hips.

"Waves wait, this may be a bad idea its not because I don't want to but because we only just started going out. I never ever want you to do something you aren't comfortable with. I have a habit of screwing up and I love you and I never want to ever hurt you." Nicole stated breathing heavily.

"Okay Nicole that's fine you don't have to explain." I replied with a surprised look on my face. "Sorry its just nobody has ever treated me the way you did. Champ always wanted to have sex with me from day one."

"You deserve everything in this world hell you deserve the world Waverly Earp. You are amazing." Nicole spoke with all the love she had for me as she sat up.

I got a text from Wynonna "Shit I better get you home come on."

We pulled out outside her place we held hands in silent during drive. Nicole finally broke the silence "thank you for an amazing night Waves. You are wonderful I hope you know that."


	6. The Dance

Waverly POV

A few days after Willa came home the homestead was attacked by mercenaries who were after Dolls not sure why though. Anyway after a few shots I ended up getting scratched by a bullet. After realising what had happened I collapsed into Wynonna's arms. We were then in the kitchen where Wynonna was patching her up.

She was almost done when she spoke "dudes dig scars."

I replied not even thinking "do chicks?"

Wynonna just looked at me obliviously. 

A couple of days later Nicole came round on her day off. We were in the kitchen where she was replacing the plaster and cleaning it. Willa came in asked what Nicole was doing here, she complained about how Nicole was doing it wrong. I asked Nicole to wait outside whilst Willa re did my plaster.

I met Nicole in the barn we sat together on Doc's makeshift bed she started kissing my neck and so I turned my head and met her lips a few seconds passed and I lifted her top off and she took my shirt off and continued kissing me things got heated when Willa walked into the barn.   
"Shit" Nicole said as she pulled back.  
Willa stood there surprised "sorry Wynonna never mentioned you about being a Gay."  
Nicole looked at me then back at Willa. She got up walked away putting her top back on she turned to me and said "call me later ok."

I walked down the stairs at the party that every year everyone went to. I saw Nicole in a stunning pinky dress and her hair was slightly curled, I can't believe I am with her. 

She told me "You are a vision."

I replied "Oh please look at you I didn't get the chance to accessories."

"See I knew I wore this bracelet for a reason." Nicole said in a soft voice as she handed me the bracelet.

I came back down after meeting with Wynnona and Willa to see Nicole, where I saw my no good ex Champ was harassing. She came to meet me on the stairs.   
"Champ your drunk and apparently a raging homophobe" I told him.  
"What you think this is just because she is a girl it's not. You know whenever I failed my law enforcement exam she always used to say it's okay Champ you have nothing to prove apparently that was a lie she's dating a cop." Champ told Nicole.  
Champ smashed the glass and started spitting foam out he came up to me and Nicole hit ( God she is hot) she looked it me and she saw I was impressed. She handcuffed him.

Later on when people started to get sick because Bobo poisoned the champagne. I was told to get Willa out of there and went to find Nicole to ask her to come.

"Champs right that you're dating a cop now I know where the danger is." She said.

"God you're sexy." I replied kissing her.


	7. Afternath

Nicole POV

After being shot by Willa and having Waverly tell Wynonna about us and she said she loves me. OMG she loves me god when did I get so lucky. Poor Wynonna though having to kill he own sister and Waverly I don't know something is different about her. She tastes different. Also she kept me out of Black Badge.

Wynonna POV

Waverly and I were at the homestead after the whole showdown with Willa and Dolls we were just talking. "So you and Nicole are together then."

"Yeah erm we have been dating since before you found Willa. I am sorry I wanted to tell but then Willa." Waverly replied looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's okay I am not mad. I know I haven't supported you when you with Champ but I do know that you have never looked at Nicole the way you did and as long as you are happy then I'm happy. Plus she kind of lives up to her name." I spoke chuckling at the last part.

"I am. I really love her. Thank you Wynonna." Waverly said smiling.


	8. The Parent’s

Nicole POV

I was sat in my apartment. My chest still hurt a bit from when Willa shot me, thank god I was wearing my vest. Poor Waverly though losing her sister again and that her family is cursed. Doc I know the Doc Holiday. 

She fixed herself some lunch and her mind wandered to the phone call she got after her first kiss with Waverly. She rang Lonnie at the station and asked if he could run the number, to which sh got a name and address.

I rang up Waverly and asked if I could come over she said she had just needed to come into the town and asked if she could swing by mine instead.

There was a knock at the door and I answered. "Hey Babe."

"Hey to you too Nicole." She replied leaning forward to kiss me.

"I got a phone call on the day you and I got together. It was from my step Dad um sorry when I 14 my Dad was killed in a car accident and that was right when I figured out I was a lesbian. It wasn't until I graduated school that I told her and then I was kicked out and I haven't seen herself." I started explaining to her.

Waverly cut in "oh babe I am so sorry for what happened to you."

"It is ok Wave I wouldn't change a thing I am happy here especially as I now have you I wouldn't give up anything to change us." I told her and she looked at me with those puppy eyes. "What you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Anyways it turns out they have a baby called Neil." I finally looked up and saw a small smile.

"I can't believe I am the best thing that has ever happened to you and wow you have a half brother. What are you going to do?" She spoke with eyes watering.

"Oh babe don't cry I am serious you are the love of my life. And I was wondering would you want to come with me to Vancouver." I asked her and she nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

3 days later

I drove to the homestead to pick up Waves to go to the train station. I got out and saw Wynonna on the porch with a bottle in her hand she yelled to Waverly and turned to look at me. 

"Take care of her would you." She told me.

"Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I love her." I replied as Waverly came out.

I picked up her suitcase so she could say goodbye and placed it in the trunk. I opened the passenger door for her closing it when she got in.

We drove into the city and was on the train. We were watching Netflix on the laptop. Waverly had her head on my shoulder holding my hand stroking my hand with her thumb.

Once we arrived I drove our rental car to the hotel we were staying at, it was late so we agreed to visit them in the morning. I tipped the young man who took our stuff to our room. That night we decided to just watch movies and order room service. It was around 7pm and we were snuggled up watching Legally Blonde, her arms wrapped around her waist and my head resting on her chest. I placed a kiss on her head, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and drifted off with my arms around her. 

We woke up the next morning at around 10 am, we left the room to get breakfast at a diner I loved going to. I ordered pancakes and a cappuccino and Waves ordered a tea and fruit salad. We were done within half an hour so we paid the bill and left, we were on our way to my Mum's and Waverly could tell that I was extremely nervous so she placed her hand on my thigh and said that she would be with me all the way. I smiled at her back hoping that she saw that I was less nervous. I pulled up I front of the house and took a deep breath and stepped out, Waverly got out and came around to hold my hand. "You can do this, I am going to be right here by your side." She said placing a kiss on my cheek. We knocked on the door and a girl who looked around 15 opened the door "hi" the girl said "who are you?"

"Um I am Nicole Haught" I replied.

"Oh you're Jackie's daughter, hi I am Jenny her neighbour. Neil is asleep upstairs." Jenny told us and left.

We walked into the living and noticed pictures on the mantle piece. "It's like I don't exist." I felt a tear on my cheek.

Waverly walked over to me and placed her hands on my hips. "Hey Nicole look at me you mean so much to me your old family may not want you but I do, you mean so much to me and to Wynonna, Doc, Dolls and Nedley we all love you. I thought that I knew what love was when I was with Champ but I was so wrong, but when you strolled into the bar you swept me of my feet. I love you Nicole."

"I love you too more than life itself." I replied pulling Waverly into a kiss. Then we heard crying from upstairs.

We came to what was my old room and went inside it had been turned into a nursery, there was a cot with baby Neil in he was a brown haired boy with brown eyes. I picked him up and held him in my arms stroking his head.

We took him back downstairs and sat on the couch trying to calm him down. After a while he calmed down and started cooing softly laughing and smiling.

We heard a key in the door and jumped up and saw my Mam and Step Dad. "Hi" was all that came out of me.

"Hi Nicole what are you doing here?" My mum asked looking shocked.

"I got a phone and was curious, I mean it's been 7 years." I replied trying to hold the tears.

"I tried calling you but I couldn't. You are such a disappointment to me and the family. Tony he helped me." My mam snapped back at me.

"You're not the one who has to live your life knowing that your family won't accept you." Waverly angrily snapped back at my Mam.

"Who are you?" Mother asked.

But before Waves could answer I responded with " She is my Girlfriend and if you cannot accept that then I never want to see you again."

"Oh honey, tell you what we can just forget about the last 7 years and you can move back here I will find you a loving man and you can get a job here. You can even take your friend back to the station and we will pay for her journey home, how does that sound?" My Mother explained.

"God no Mom I love her with all my heart I would never give her up for anything. Come on babe let's go." I said grabbing Waves and pulling her out of the house. I turned around and looked at my Mam.

"You will go to hell I hope you know that." Mam snapped at me.

"If that is so then I will go happily, knowing that I have been with the love of my life." I yelled as we got into the car.

We drove off and parked the car at the beach I knew Waves had never been so I wanted to surprise her. Her eyes opened wide when she knew where we were. "Oh my God Nicole thank you thank you for bringing me here, it is better than I ever dreamed it would be."

I grabbed a bag from the back and pulled out Waves and I's Bikinis " come on get changed into these I will get changed in the back"

"Okay how did you get these oh Wynonna gave you them." Waverly just realising as she spoke and so I nodded to her.

After we got changed I grabbed towels and a jumper for each of us and we walked down hand in hand to the beach. 

It was lovely and warm for early Spring which was nice and so we spent the majority of our time playing in the water. Before we knew it we were the only ones still on the beach. Waverly looked at me and smiled, that big smile that brightens up the world. 

I lean placing a kiss upon her lips wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me she wrapped her hands around my neck stroking the back of it.

She pulled back staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Can I tell you something?" She asked me looking down.

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything." I replied placing a finger under her chin so that she could look at me.

"Did you mean what you said to your Mom? You really love me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes and yes. You are the love of my life and I will tell you that everyday until you believe me I will also tell you how beautiful you are and I will make you see what I see when I look at you. When you kissed me that first time it was as if the world just stopped at that moment and every time we have kissed I feel the same way." I told her pulling her in and wrapping my arms around her not letting go. "Now let's go home do you want to go out or order takeaway?"

"Takeaway please" she said with a smile.

We had just finished our pizza and snuggled up in bed, we decided to get an early night as we would have a long journey ahead of us.

The next morning we went back home to Purgatory. As we drove past the sign I knew that as long as I was with Waverly I was home.


	9. Dinner

Nicole POV

I was invited over to eat dinner with Waverly, Wynonna and Gus. 

I went into my closet and put on black jeggings and a cream shirt.

I drove up to the homestead where I was met by Gus she was waiting for the food to finish cooking and she invited me in and offered me a beer. I came into the living room and sat next to Waverly.

"Hi babe" I said placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Hi" she said back with her adorable smile. 

I sat next her and put my arm around her she snuggled into my neck placing a kiss there. I blushed at her touch.

We went and sat down at dinner Waverly and I opposite Gus and Wynonna. I stroked Waverly on the thigh she just smiled. 

We went up to her bedroom later and I handed her an envelope and said "I hope this doesn't make you mad. They are application forms for birth certificates, medical records, school documents." 

She replied "anything that can prove I'm an Earp.....or not."

"I know going down this road is important to you but as long as you want me I'll be by your side." I told her.

Waverly placed the envelope on the bed and held my hands. She placed a hand around the back of my neck at kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes then she started to unbutton my shirt whilst I unbuttoned hers. I pulled back and said " Waves are you sure."

She replied " yes best sex is make up sex right and I love you."

"I love you too with all my heart." I told her.

I picked Waverly up and lay her down on the bed and lay on her kissing her with everything I had. After a few minutes I pulled her shirt over her shoulders and flung it on the floor. My hands made there way to the back of Waverly's bra unclipping flinging it behind me. I started placing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. 

Waverly pulled back to take my shirt and bra off. I continued to place soft kisses over her body, it is like a Greek goddess. I moved my hands down to pull her trousers off noticing she was wearing a black silk thong, my heart raced at the sight. I sat up pulling my own jeggings off. And lay back down kissing Waverly. Moving down I sucked her nipple and Waverly let out a moan. I looked up to her and saw a that she was spaced out so I got off her and she said "why did you stop." Then she jumped off and start to put her clothes back on. 

"Waves are you okay?" I asked worryingly.

"It's ok Nicole I know you probably don't find me nice to look at." She replied tearing up.

"Waves I think you are beautiful, I stopped because you spaced out. You are an incredible sight to see. Oh baby come here." I walked over to her and put my arms around.

"I am sorry Nicole. You don't have to stay you can go." Waves said sitting on the bed.

"Waverly the only place I want to be is here with you." I went over to the bed and sat beside her, she looked away. "Waves look at me I think you are breathtaking and whoever did this to make you feel like anything less should go to hell. I love you Waves. Can you sit up further on the bed please waves please trust me. I want you to separate your legs so that I can sit in between them." Once we were comfortable I continued "I am never going to make you do something you don't want to or be anyone. If we never have sex then that is ok with me but all I want is for us to be in each other's arms."

She started crying and I wrapped my arms around her. "Champ made me feel like I was nothing he said that only he would ever love me. I just thought that why would you see me any differently." 

"Champ is clearly blind. I will tell you that you are stunning every single day until you believe me." She leaned into me kissing me and pulling me on top of her. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anything" she replied.

I nodded moving my lips down. Removing the thong, I felt how wet she was and placed two fingers inside thrusting them in and out. She continually moaned each time they went in. Her walls tightened as her orgasm rolled in her body shaking as I held the back of her neck removing my fingers. I went up my hands on her hips kissing her jawline.

I lay beside her and she rested her head on my chest stroking my breast.

"This was amazing....you are amazing" she said panting. "Eh can I dunno try with you."

"Of course you can. What's wrong waves." I told her with a soft voice.

"You have been perfect. I love you and I am scared that I won't give you what you gave me." Waverly said with fear in her eyes.

"Hey looks at me, I love you Waverly Earp. You will be amazing I promise, you are the love of my life." I placed my fingers under my chin. 

She nodded laying on top of me placing her lips down my chest kissing my nipples, sending a shiver down. She got down and froze. " are you ok babe?" 

" I am sorry" She looked at me tears trickling down her face. 

"Hey look at me you have nothing to apologise for. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to disappoint you. You have been perfect and if I do this wrong then you won't...eh want to do this again." She said breaking down.

"Hey come on up here" I opened my arms and she snuggled into me wrapping her arms around my waste. "You can never disappoint me okay I love you no matter what. Do you want to try again or we can cuddle together I am happy with either." I asked drying her eyes.

"Just cuddle. God you have been nothing but perfect with me and I ruined it. I don't deserve you." She said in a whisper tears still trickling down her cheeks. 

"Hey you haven't ruined anything and it's me who doesn't deserve you, you are drop dead gorgeous and way out of my league." I spoke with sorrow as I stared into her eyes. 

We lay next to each other, I put my arm around her waist holding her close to me.


	10. The Morning After

Waverly POV

It was about 6am when I woke up and after putting on a shirt and shorts. I wondered into the kitchen and poured myself a green tea. My thoughts turned to last night, god what the hell did I do why couldn't I give her what she gave to me, I am an idiot. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her walk up behind me until she placed her arms around my waist and her head on my neck.

I started to smile and relax into her arms. She spoke softly into my ear "I love you Waves."

My head dropped and I pulled away. Turning around to look at her I asked "How can you love me after last night? You gave me the best night of my life and I didn't give you yours."

"You did give me the best night of my life, I got to spend it with you, I want to spend all my nights with you. I will wait on you forever and if it never happens then so be it, I just want you. I love you so much Waverly Earp you're it for me." She spoke softly with passion and those adorable puppy eyes.

" I love you too." I smiled at her leaning in for a kiss. Pulling her deeper into the kiss I whisper in her ear "bedroom."

I led her upstairs to my room and pushed her against the door pulling her t-shirt off throwing it on the floor. She did the same with mine, I placed by hands down her shorts squeezing her ass which she let out a moan. I pushed her on the bed laying on top of her pulling her shorts off. 

Starting kiss up her thighs Nicole said "Waves are you sure?" I nodded and she smiled back. Continuing up her thighs Nicole sharply moaned. I licked her clit earning a loud moan and she dug her nails into my back. I pulled back thrusting two fingers inside her and pulled them back out. Pushed them in and pulled them out getting faster. She was screaming my name as she came close her walls around my fingers were tightening as she rolled her orgasm. Her body shaking a pulled out and placed my fingers in my mouth tasting her warm juices. I climbed on top of her brushing my lips against hers she opened her lips and I slid my tongue inside deepening a kiss. "I love you Nicole." 

"I love you too best morning ever." Nicole replied with a smile. Waves smiled back at me then placed her head in the crook of my neck. Nicole had a big smile on her face and I smiled back "I love you Nicole Haught more than anything else" I muttered.


	11. Homecoming

Nicole POV

It was the morning of Homecoming I was on my way to work and was stopped by my girlfriend, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit. Oh god she is hot her short skirt that sits just below her ass. All I want is to devour the shit out of her.

She placed her pom poms down and said "I didn't now if this was your thing?"

"Oh babe that that's everybody's thing. The guys at the homecoming are going to love it." I replied trying to keep it together. 

She placed her arms around my waist. "This is a private show for you. Before you have to go on patrol."

"Nedley says that the streets are going to be washed with booze and urine all weekend so it is all hands on deck." She replied rubbing melt back with her arm.

"You guys need to get some more hands so that yours can stay right here on me" she told me seductively. Placing a kiss on my lips.

She continued on with her routine when she did a high kick I moved back and at that moment Wynonna walked in and said "girl put on some underwear."

"Wynonna hi" Waverly said looking embarrassed.

"Just passing through so you can resume your panty less role play." Wynonna said back.

"Hey I am going to be late so I'm off, are you coming around later?" I said flustered.

"Hanging from a far while my lady works let's my jam." Waverly smiled and winked at me.

I walked out the house trying to control my breathing god she was hot if Wynonna hadn't walked in I don't think I would have been able to go to work without feeling horny.

Waverly POV

I was on my way to meet Nicole at the Homecoming when I saw Wynonna coming out. I asked her what she was coming out for. She said she needed to find someone.

I went inside and saw Nicole standing with her back towards me talking to someone. I walked over to her and picked up a stick of candy floss tapped her shoulder then when she turned around a tapped her nose with the candy floss. She turned around and I bopped her nose with the candy floss. She said "Look can you entertain yourself for a couple of hours...."

Then I don't remember em I remember Nicole arresting tucker she seemed angry at something.

Later on Wynonna was asking me if there was anything wrong with Nicole and I, I said no but now I'm thinking that maybe something did happen. Maybe I am just tired.


	12. BBD Mission

Waverly POV

It was early morning and I had my phone on the kitchen table ready to call Nicole. Then it was black. 

Next thing I know I am outside freezing cold in my nightie and Wynonna telling me something about sleepwalking. We were back inside and I was getting dressed and Nicole called "hey beautiful."

"Hey look what happened between us I am sorry. I don't know what got into me. I love you." I told her crying.

"It's okay Waves, I love you too."

For the rest of the day I went on a mission for Lucado ended up singing then almost got my hand cut off.

Nicole POV

I went to work and was going to call Waves but she beat me to it. After I got off the phone, I started doing paperwork. I went into the break room to get my vegan pizza for lunch when I bumped into Wynonna she told me that I was right that there was something up with her. She rushed out and I went back worried about Waves. During the afternoon Tucker walked in saying that my sweet sweet Waves is changing.

Waverly POV 

After coming home with Wynnona I blacked out after.


	13. After Possession

Nicole POV 

"Hey baby look there is a snowstorm so I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine and you know watch movies eat popcorn and snuggle up with blankets" I left a voicemail on Waves' phone.

Waverly POV

After the whole Wynonna being possessed, then me again then her and Nicole saving me. Then finding out she was pregnant all I wanted was Nicole unfortunately she was on nights tonight so I texted her and asked if she wanted to come over tomorrow. The text replied with yes xxxxx💋♥️♥️

The next day

Waverly POV

Wynonna and I were discussing her pregnancy well more me trying to get answers out of her. When we arrived at the station I went to the coffee shop to get her a tea as she went inside the offices. I followed her into the station to hand her the tea. Wynonna spat out the tea and asked me "why does my coffee taste like it was brewed in Nedley's hat?"

"That is because it's not coffee, it's sunshine soothing herbal tea, caffeine free." I told her still looking at Nicole. God she is hot in that uniform I thought.

"Well if it sounds like a hippie hemroid cream I don't want it in my cup." Wynonna replied and Nicole looked up with a gorgeous smile.

"Ugh you guys make the Notebook look bleak. Do you guys practice those googly eyes in the mirror or is it just natural talent." Wynonna said making a bleugh face. 

Wynonna and I came out of BBD offices and we were talking about how she needs to tell Doc about the baby and her going to get coffee with Dolls. Wynonna said "Your girlfriend is looking at you like your her fudge to her Sunday." "Her and I haven't talked talked since I was tentacled" I replied. 

I turned around and walked towards Nicole she was just logging off her computer and stood up placing her hands on my waist pulling me in for a passionate kiss. "Come on let's go back to the homestead." Nicole said pulling back from the kiss. She grabbed my hand and we walked to her police car, after opening the door for me she closed it behind and went to the drivers side. The drive home was quiet, she had her hand on my thighs for the drive except when she needed to change gears. 

We pulled into the homestead and Nicole opened the car door for me. We walked up to the door. Nicole shoved me gently against the door kissing me she ran her hands down to over my ass to under my thighs to lift me up she put one of her legs between my legs. "Bedroom" was all I got out before she took my keys and unlocked the door, turning back around lifted me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. 

Once we got inside my room Nicole put me down to continue kissing me she wrapped her arms around my waist whilst I wrapped my hands around the back of her neck. We moved toward the bed Nicole pulled back smiling saying "you taste like my Waverly again." She kissed me again. I then pulled back and pulled the zip of her uniform top down and moved my hands down brushing passed her breasts to her belt. Before I could open her belt up she held my wrists back I asked worryingly "what's wrong?"

"Were all the other times you you because you said things and we did things and I don't know what was real." Nicole responded.

"Baby it was all me." I told her brushing my lips against hers. We moved further towards the bed kissing each other god her lips are soft. When the back of my legs hit the bed Nicole lay me back laying on top of me. Nicole trailed kisses along my neck, she pulled back to stare into my eyes. "How do you know?" She climbed off me at sat beside me, so I sat up.

I squeezed her hand and replied "because I remember every second I was with you. Every touch, every kiss."

"Well in that case" Nicole said with a smile.

She pulled me top off and lay me back trailing kissing down my chest to my stomach. I continued taking her utility belt off, dropping it on the floor then I pulled her top off and chucked it on the floor near mine. Once both of us were naked we moved up so my head was on my pillow. Nicole and I continued to kiss whilst I wrapped my legs around her waist. She pulled back staring in awe "you are so beautiful." She said as she moved one of her hands down to my clit using her thumb to gently rub it and I did the same to her.


	14. Waking Up

Wynnona POV

I woke up in the coffee shop finding out I was a lot more pregnant than I was when I fell asleep. I got up to wake Dolls up everything was incredibly dusty like we had been lying there for weeks but judging by the size of my bump it has been weeks.

We took our cars back to the homestead to get Waverly and Nicole we were on our way upstairs when I had just realised something and stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong?" Dolls asked.

"My sister came home with her girlfriend to have sex. And I am going to walk in her room where I have no idea what position they will be in. And you are asking what is wrong." I replied trying to not shout.

"Well do you want me to go in instead." Dolls said.

"God no I will do it." I said walking towards her room. "Okay here we go."

I walked into the room and quickly shutting my eyes yep I definitely saw way to much I thought I walked carefully over to the bed keeping my eyes tightly shut. I felt around to grab a pillow and hit it off what I thought was Babygirl's head earning a moan from her. I whispered to her "cover whatever of you and Nicole you don't want me to see so I can open my eyes."

"Okay you can open her eyes now." Waverly said after a few seconds.

I opened my eyes to see that Nicole was still on top of her with her fingers still inside me god that feels amazing. I started placing kisses on top of her forehead stroking her bare back. "Baby wake up" I told her she started to stir blinking her eyes open. Feeling her eye lashes on my boobs. 

"Waverly I will give you 10 mins to get ready and come downstairs". I said walking out the door.

Waverly POV

"Hey babe now as much as I love where your fingers are we do need to get dressed and help Wynnona and Dolls." I told her placing a kiss on her lips. She slid her fingers out of me and climbed off the bed grabbing her and my clothes. We were getting ready she asked me "when we first had sex you were hesitant about and then suddenly you weren't same the next morning when you didn't want to give me an orgasm. Was it you?" 

"Yes it was I remember every second of it, you made me feel wanted and beautiful and I believed you, you never expected anything from me you just wanted me to be me that's what gave me the courage." I responded. "I love you. Why are you smiling at me?"

"I love you too and I am smiling because you are stunning to me and I do want you." she told me kissing me. "I want you to be you nobody else, you are who I fell madly in love with." 

We walked downstairs holding hands meeting with Dolls and Wynonna. Dolls handed us an expresso to drink. We were talking to them about the plan to wake everyone up, Dolls mentioned we needed something else to keep us awake and alert. Nicole said "there is enough pharmaceuticals in the evidence locker to keep all of purg high buzzing."

Which I responded with "if you shoot it or snort it I am out and so are you." speaking to Wynnona. Nicole took me outside whilst Dolls and Wynnona spoke she walked me to my jeep and opened the door for me before running back inside for her gloves.


	15. Our Evening Date

Nicole POV

After the whole Hypnos and interrupted sex from his spell I rang up Waverly and asked if she wanted to come to mine for dinner. When she accepted I popped out to get the ingredients for vegan tacos. 

As soon as I came home I fried the ingredients and placed them in the oven on slow cook to keep warm. I popped in the shower and changed into something nice. 

Just as I put CJ's food out I heard the door open and Waverly came into the kitchen after taking her coat and shoes off. I pulled her in for a hug and kiss before turning to the fridge to get out a beer for both of us, I placed the taco shells into the microwave whilst I got the stuff out of the oven and plated up.

After we ate Waverly helped me wash up, she washed and I dried and put away. "You know you can make yourself a non vegan dinner I don't mind you know." She said.

"It's okay waves really I enjoy it and anyway I really do love you and I want forever with you so I am getting used to it for when we live together permanently." I replied pulling her into a hug.

"I can't wait to live with you Nicole and we can always work around meals so that you can have meat." She told me. "Honestly it's fine I am not offended."

"Oh baby you're too good for me. I don't mind honestly I love your cooking if it makes you feel better then I can always have a meat filled sandwich." I said.

I held her hand giving it a squeeze leading her to the couch pulling her onto my lap bringing our lips together pulling her so she was lying on top of me. We continued kissing and I moved my hands to her ass and squeezed it earning a moan. We pulled away panting when air became a problem. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?" I asked.

Waverly nodded and I carried her to the bedroom. It took us a while to get there as we continued sharing kisses but when we finally made it I lay her on the bed and pulled her t-shirt and bra off her she undid the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off and went to undo my bra when she gasped.

"Waves are you ok?" I asked.

"Sorry Nicole I got caught up and forgot I was on my period." She replied with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey hey hey it's ok really I am glad you remembered before I licked your clit. But don't apologise I invited you to spend time with you. Do you want to spend the night I have tampons and towels for you and you can borrow some PJs." I spoke trying her tears and lifting her head so she could look into my eyes.

"Do you really want me to stay?" She asked.

"More than anything else." I replied as I went to get her something to wear. "If you feel more comfortable I can get change in the bathroom or you can."

"No it's okay Nicole I will replace the tampon and I will be back." She said walking out into the bathroom. She returned moments later and started getting dressed I finished changing before her so I grabbed the spare blanket I bought especially for her and climbed into bed. She climbed in after me and pulled the spare blanket over her a smile crept on her face. "This is my favourite colour."

"I know that is why I bought it." I replied moving closer to her. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"You bought it for me, thank you." She replied. "I love you."

"Waves I love you too, and I want to spend my nights with you and if you want them to be here then I want you to feel comfortable and I know you run cold. Plus when I saw it it made me think of you well you are never off my mind." I confessed.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me in bed." I asked and she nodded. I grabbed my laptop and loaded up Netflix I returned my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into me I placed a kiss on her head and hit play. Halfway through the movie she fell asleep so I switched off and drifted off.


	16. The Doctor

Nicole POV 

I woke up the next day and reached across and gently stroked Waverly's stomach. When she started to stir I flipped over to face her. I moved my hand and moved the hair that was in the way. When I could completely see her face I started to stroke her cheek there was some drool on the side of her mouth and I never thought she could get any cuter. I never thought I would ever get this lucky, I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and she wants me back. Waverly opened her eyes and smiled at me which made my heart melt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Waverly asked.

"What am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful girlfriend." I replied. Before Waverly could reply she got a text from Wynonna. She said that she had to go as a Doctor was coming to see Wynonna and so she changed back into yesterday's clothes and left.

As she was getting changed I went into the kitchen to make her a tea and write something down on a piece of paper which went into an envelope. When she came downstairs I handed her the team and envelope. She had a confused look on her face so I said "just open it."

She opened them to find dates written "what are these for?" She asked. 

"They are when I am on my period. You don't need to give me your dates but I know you like to plan so there you go and I know you get will probably get embarrassed if you planned to have sex and we couldn't. I love that you are planner so don't ever change." I replied.

"Thank you Nicole, and mine usually last 4 days. I love you. Most people thought my planning was stupid so thank you." She said.

We finished our drinks and she left to go home. I got myself ready and did some housework.

Waverly POV

I got back home just in time for the doctor to visit Wynonna. Doc and Dolls were already there sitting in the kitchen having a coffee. I enjoyed them whilst the doctor checked over Wynonna in private, a little while later the doctor emerged into the kitchen for Dolls to take her back to the hospital. I went into the room and found Wynonna lying on her bed groaning. I asked "are you okay?"

"No they want to do genetic testing." She replied. 

"And that is a problem because... what is Doc terrified of needles now." I said.

"No it's not that it's Doc may or may not be the father." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh" was all I could say with a surprised look " what are you going to do."

"I suppose I will have to tell him." She replied getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Tell me what" we heard as we came into the kitchen and saw Doc.

"I think that is my cue to leave" I said looking at Wynonna. I walked outside outside not long after Doc walked past looking upset and drove off. Not wanting to leave either of them alone I rang Nicole and placed my phone next to my ear it ringed a couple of times before she answered "hey babe."

"Hey Nicole can you do me a big favour?" I responded.

"Yes of course anything. What do you need?" She said.

"Can you come over and look after Wynonna for a couple of hours please?" I asked.

"Yes sure I will be there in 10." Nicole responded hanging up. I left in the jeep to follow Doc.


	17. Pussy Willows

Nicole POV 

After I hung up I grabbed my keys and jacket making sure I had my purse and locked up and got in the car. I arrived at the homestead and saw the jeep gone. I climbed out and as I was walking towards the house Wynonna came out the door. "Hey Nicole Waverly isn't here so you will have to postpone the old pop by." She said before mumbling incoherently. "Seriously Nicole. Waverly sent you to babysit didn't she." She continued turning around.

"Technically mommysit. You are going through a lot right now and she doesn't want you to be alone." I said. "And who would I rather piss off you or your sister."

"Right okay to the bar." Wynonna said walking towards the car.

"Guess that means I am drinking for two." I said following her.

"Three. God I hate doing things sober." she corrected me. I followed her into the car and drove following the directions she gave me. About 15 minutes later we arrived at a strip club called Pussy Willows. "Waverly is going to kill me" I muttered to myself.

Waverly POV

After I got off the phone with Nicole I rushed back inside and changed. I came back downstairs grabbing my jacket and keys and left in the car I went to Shorty's to see if Doc was there and he was. He stood behind the bar and was loading pistols and he looked angry. I may have let slip that he may not be the father and he stormed out looking upset. So I decided to head back to the homestead.

Nicole POV 

We were halfway through our first pint, well I was drinking both as Wynonna couldn't, when I said "who would want to work in a place like this?" 

"It is the wrong side of the wrong side of the tracks. Someone with a crazy history who killed her father and had a habbit for making up demons. And it was the only way to make money for a bus ticket out of here." Wynonna replied. At that point a biker came up behind Wynonna and placed his hands on her shoulder. He said "How've you been aphrodite?" 

Wynonna replied "Sup TJ I have my period so." 

He left, leaving me wondering "Who's aphro oh."

"Yeah" Wynonna said.

"So what are we even doing here?" I asked.

"Last time I was here I did something or rather someone, him over there." Wynonna replied pointing over to guy in grey top. He pushed someone against the wall and the guys eyes lit up then he turned around telling someone something and his eyes glowed. "Shit shit shit shit."

"You were drunk right so are you sure that the guy you had sex was revenant guy." I said

"Well when I killed the last of the seven eh the Jack of Knives it broke me so I dealt with it the only way I knew, I binged oh lord did I binge. I got so drunk that even Shorty's kicked me out. Doc had offered me a lift home but I wasn't done so I came here. I was trying to wipe way the thoughts of being paralysed and tortured. I don't remember much but I needed to feel something good and I definitely remember him and it worked." Wynonna explained.

When she finished my phone rang I looked at the home screen and thought oh shit it. "Oh boy it's waverly." I answered "hey cutie"

"Don't cutie me. Hi sweetie pie but seriously where is she?" Waverly spoke.

"She's with me and we're fine" I replied then placing a hand over the mic I went to Wynonna "I cannot lie to her."

"You have to." Wynonna said panicked.

Removing my hand Waverly went "I hear music pumping trashy uh you're at a strip joint." 

"Aphrodite made me do it." I said

"Tell me which one." Waverly demanded.

"I can't lie to her." I said to Wynonna.

"You have to." Wynonna responded.

"We are at..." I started to tell Waves until Wynonna grabbed my phone and put it in the jug of beer we had well I had.

"This is what happens when you are friends with a narc" wynonna said.

"Guess as deserved that." I said.

"Next time don't tell my sister we are at a sleazy knocker locker." She said.

A few moments later Jonas, the Rev who had sex with Wynonna after a few shots later he asked her if she wanted to do it out back when he went around he saw her belly. I grabbed the pistol in my sock and shot the electrical box. We escaped outside and headed for the car I gave her my keys as I was too drunk to drive. When Jonas came out he asked "is that mine?"

I replied "no."

But Wynonna said "maybe."

"Do you know what we have done here we are the knew Adam and Eve." Jonas said. 

"You're more like the snake." Wynonna said drawing peacemaker at him to which he bolted. When he tried to escape he ran into Waverly's jeep door and knocked him out. She walked to us saying "he was the bad guy right."

We both nodded. I said "you look so pretty and I like you so much."

"You're drunk and in trouble okay both of you." Waverly said to both of us. "Let's get him in the boot of the car and I will drive with Nicole in her cruiser and you drive my jeep okay." To which we both nodded.


	18. Drunk Nicole

Waverly POV

After we put Jonas in the boot, I helped Nicole into the passenger seat when I knew she was belted in I walked around to the driver's side. 

We were following Wynonna when Nicole spoke "am I in trouble?"

"No babe I was just worried and you did do as I asked so thank you." I replied

After a few minutes Nicole said "she never touched a drop of alcohol I drank it all."

"That explains why you are so drunk well thank you." I wondered.

"Yeah cause you know she has a bun in the oven. I want that one day. I want a family with you someday after this curse ends." She said. She continued before I had a chance to speak. "Can I have look at wear that strawberry scented glitter is?"

"Maybe later" I said as we stopped.

After Wynonna sent her maybe baby daddy down to hell I told her I was bringing her back to the homestead to keep an eye on her. I got back in the cruiser and headed to her place to pick up some clothes. I told her I was going to be back in a few minutes and to stay in the car. After getting her uniform and spare underwear I placed it in the back and got back in the driver's seat to drive to the homestead.

I helped Nicole upstairs to my room and hung her uniform up. I helped Nicole out of her clothes into her PJs which she giggled until I got her PJs on then she pouted. 

"I didn't look at any of the dancers there I promise you are the only girl I want to dance for me is you." She said.

"Thanks sweetie and I like to dance for you too." I said holding back a giggle.

"You know when I said I liked you?" She said and I nodded in response and then she continued "well that is wrong I don't like you I love you and one day I want to marry you."

"I want that to." I said "now go to sleep."

"Mkay" she said closing her eyes as I kissed her forehead.

I headed down to the kitchen and Wynonna said "is she okay?"

"Yes" I replied.

A little while later I headed upstairs with a painkiller and glass of water for Nicole.

I quietly opened the bedroom and placed the things on her side of the bed. She stirred as I turned to go out and I stood still until she settled. I left her to sleep off the alcohol.

As I was sitting in the living room Nicole came down and asked "where's Wynonna?"

"Out with Dolls." I replied. Pulling her into the seat I asked "shall we get a Chinese."

"Yes and Netflix." Nicole replied.

"Okay I order you get set up." I said giving a kiss on the forehead. 

After 30 mins the food had arrived we settled down to Friends with our food. I rested my head against her chest hearing her heart beat whilst I ate, it always made me feel safe. 

10 minutes after finishing the takeout I was lying on my back with Nicole on top she was kissing my neck trailing her right hand over my body, I loved it because it set butterflies in my stomach. After a few minutes Nicole picked me up placing her hands on my ass giving it a squeeze whilst I wrapped my legs around her waist. We stumbled upstairs kissing each other senseless. My centre heated up as Nicole places me on the bed. We stripped each other's clothes. Nicole lay between my thighs. Placing kisses and nibbles over my upper body. 

She eventually worked her way down to my thighs and started linking and kissing my clit a moan escaped my mouth. 

After several orgasms each we fell asleep my head on her chest as her arms wrapped tightly around my torso.


	19. Nicole’s Mistake

Waverly POV

It was around 11 when I headed for Shorty's to meet Nicole on her day off. I walked in and saw her at the bar talking to Doc, she was wearing my favourite pink jacket which I liked. I walked up behind her placing my arms around her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck. Doc saw me and tipped his hat before walking away, I went around the bar to get myself a drink chatting with Nicole.

After a couple of drinks and games of pool I started to get worried about my DNA test results which hadn't arrived. I ended up missing a shot badly which Nicole has noticed and said "You're lucky nobody saw that."

"Well you saw it." I said.

"Yes but I know what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours." She replied.

"Hey look no matter what those test results say it won't change anything for me ok. And to Wynonna you will always be her sister." Nicole said.

"Thank you and I told her about me may not be an Earp. Oh and have they arrived yet? I had them send them to the police station." I asked. 

"Eh no they haven't yet." She said with a worried look on her face.

"But until then why don't you distract me." I said pulling her close placing her hands on my waist as I tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Oh" she replied smiling leaning forward. Before our lips could connect someone faked a cough. We pulled apart and I saw that it was Rosita. Nicole turned around and put her arm around my waist. "Just the people I was looking for. I want to talk about throwing Wynonna a baby shower." Rosita said.

"I think that it would be a great idea." I said. 

"You guys set up decorations which are downstairs and I will mix up some non alcoholic drinks and go get a piñata." She explained. 

We all got to work after an hour Rosita left for the piñata whilst Nicole and I continued decorating. She was gone 20 minutes and we had just finished decorating. When she got back we had finished the decorations. I noticed what she was carrying and asked "what is that?"

"Oh you know a baby shaped piñata filled with donuts and other candy." Rosita said.

"Okay Wynonna will definitely love it." I said taking the piñata from Rosita so she could take her jacket off. Nicole grabbed a step ladder so that she could hang the piñata. I said "Rosita hasn't spoken much to Wynonna and now she is planning a baby shower."

"Well I remember what it was like being an outsider. You guys are a hard team to crack." Nicole said as she stepped on the ladders.

"I am the nicest person in purgatory there was a vote I won a sash." I said smiling at myself.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one sleeping with Wynonna's baby daddy." Nicole said chuckling.

"Well that would have been awkward on a lotta levels." I said as Nicole kissed my temple.

A little while later after a few drinks I started to feel a little tipsy. Rosita suggested "let's play pregnant Pictionary hope you guys are as good as drawing placenta as I am." "Grab a pen waves" she said as she stood up walking off.

"Waves" Nicole said hinting that she is jealous. I bent down to grab my bag, I realised it was Nicole's bag and rummaged through looking for a pen. I then noticed a envelope which was addressed to me.

"You said this hadn't arrived yet and it is opened." I said. "Why would you do this."

"I wanted to protect you and I love you." Nicole said.

"I am not a child Nicole and by the look on your face I am not an Earp either." I said walking off about to cry. I walked to the jeep and drove back to the homestead. When I got out inside the house a text from Nicole saying sorry I truly am love you xxxx.


	20. Nicole’s Mistake pt 2

After Waverly left Shortys I headed home, on my way home I sent Waves an apology text but got no reply. I got on with some household jobs and then did some grocery shopping as well. In addition to food I picked up some beer and whiskey.

I got home and tried to ring Waverly but it went to voicemail so I left a message which sent. "Waves I am really sorry I should have never done that. I love you so much. Bye."

After I finished the beers and drank half the whiskey I heard banging on the door I stumbled to it to get there to my surprise it was Wynonna. I let her in and I walked to the couch. "If you are here to kick my ass do it already I deserve it." I slurred.

"I am not here for that you and I both now that we both would do anything to protect her. I am here because I need you to get my baby out of the ghost river triangle when it is born. Here is a phone which will allow you to contact the pick up who will take Alice to Gus'." Wynonna explained.

"But what if...". I started.

Wynonna interrupts. "If the baby is half Revenant then bring it back and we will have to figure out away to protect it here."

"Okay got it." I slurred.

"Thank you also I applaud drinking because you have screwed up you really are meant to be with an Earp." Wynonna said. "See you later Haught." Wynonna left and I finished the whiskey then went to bed.

The next morning I got showered then headed to work I didn't see Waverly so afterwards I sent her another voicemail "Waves I love you so much please at least here me out." I headed to bed and sent her another voicemail. "Waves I made a such a huge mistake please call me back okay. I love you."

The next day I saw Waves go through to the BBD office with Wynonna. A little while later we got a call from someone notifying us that Tucker Gardner was dead. So I headed through to tell them he was dead. I was met by a cold Waverly who acted like I wasn't there so I headed to the crime scene to investigate.

A little while later I came back to right up my report and to notify Beth about her brother's death. When she identified the body, even though it was burnt beyond recognition, she collapsed and Dolls caught her picking her up bridal style and taking her around to the break room and late she'd on the couch.

Waverly POV

I headed to make sure Beth was okay and she opened her eyes and said "am I the biggest Cliche ever."

"No. I know what you are going through." I replied.

"Of course you do. Your father and sister. How are you not bitter?" She asked.

"I have my moments." I replied.

"You're so lovely." She said. Nicole came in and handed Beth a cup of water. "Thank you. I am so sorry Tucker was so awful to both of you."

"It's fine." I said.

"No it's not." Nicole muttered.

"Well you of all people should understand why Tucker was drawn to Waverly. Live takes on many forms. What's deviant to some is normal to others." Beth explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Nicole asked.

"I know that Tucker was odd. But in his own way he loved Waverly." Beth said.

"That's no excuse." Nicole said.

"Nicole, stop." I said.

"You're right. I should go." Beth said getting up and leaving.

"If you need anything." I said and she nodded. She handed Nicole her cup

"I cannot believe sh tried to rationalise her brother's behaviour." Nicole said putting the cup in the bin.

""Uh he's lying on a table burnt beyond recognition." I replied sharply. "Sometimes lying is a kindness."

"Yeah I tried that with you." Nicole said. "With you. And look at us now. Waverly, that girl Tucker kidnapped and brought to your room? He wanted it to be you. Trust me if you had seen the look in his eyes, you would never...."

I interrupt her. "You know what I'd never do? Tell you what to think or feel."


	21. Spa Day

Waverly POV

After I left Nicole I headed to Shorty's to see Rosita. I walked in and went around the bar to get a drink at that point Rosita came from the basement with Dolls, I assumed it was for his next dose. I went back round with my drink and rested my chin on the bar. Rosita came up, got herself a drink and joined me. "What are you waiting for?" She asked. "I can get you something else?"

"I never drink alone." I said. "It's sad and depressing."

"That's why we add a cherry." Rosita said placing one cherry in her drink and one in mine.

"Thanks" I said sitting up and taking a sip.

"No thank you you're buying. Like you have been all day." Rosita said. "I think that the Virgil brothers may have maxed you out." Rosita picked up a credit card before coming back. "You left this at the baby shower" she said handing it to me. I guess blind rage can do that to you."

"Oh god was it that bad?" I asked feeling sad.

"More than Classic, less than epic." She replied. "Guess you two are still in post fight lull. That's the worst." 

"No the worst would be round two and three." I said. "I can't even go home because Wynonna and Doc are... oh fudge nuggets. Sorry." I said.

"It's all good." She said laughing.

I took another sip then said "you aren't a fairy godmother are you?"

"Mhm no." She replied.

"I would do anything just to get out of here for one night." I said. Rosita looked like she was thinking. "What?"

"Bibbidi bobbidi bo." She replied.

After we finished our drinks I popped back to the homestead to get a bikini and towel. I left immediately after going to pick up Rosita. We drove to the spa which was outside of Purgatory but wasn't too far so it only took about half an hour once we were out of Purgatory. We arrived and got changed into our bikinis and grabbed a robe each and headed for the hot tub.

Nicole POV

After Waverly left I felt even worse after what had happened with Beth she tried to defend her brother for what that psycho did he wanted it to be Waves my amazing and beautiful girlfriend, if she was still my girlfriend, and Waves had said it was alright. I trudged through the rest of my shift and as soon as I got home I sent a few texts to Waves mainly saying I love you and I am sorry.

Waverly POV

We made our way to the hot tub and relaxed in the tub. Rosita got us a glass of champagne each. We toasted and I said "to a day away from everything."

"Definitely" she replied.

"I am going to go get one of those infused waters do you want one?" I asked as I stepped out drying off. She replied with a nod. I went round the corner to the tray where the infused water was there were so many different ones to choose from. I took a few different flavours for Rosita as I wasn't sure on which she would like. I headed back to the tub where we were. "They has a few different flavours I didn't know which one you wanted so I got you strawberry, lemon and cucumber." I said as placed the glasses down and stepped back in the tub.

"What they didn't have peach." Rosita said.

"Oh dammit they did have peach." I said panicking a bit as a settled back in. "Oh funny. Good one. Here."

"Thanks" Rosita said taking the glass and a sip.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"We're in a hot tub. Hot." Rosita replied looking puzzled.

"Right. Maybe I should go get some towels. They're like an inch thick." I said. Standing up.

"Waverly." Rosita said pulling me back down.

"Well this is kinda weird." I stated. "What if the widows come back and I'm not there. What if they find the third seal and I'm not there."

"Is this you're thing cute but annoying." Rosita said

"Sorry" I said feeling embarrassed. "You know I'll leave you alone." I started to stand again.

"Okay just keep calm and drink champagne." Rosita said handing me my glass. "Just take a break look after yourself once." I took a sip as Rosita closed her eyes. "Close your eyes." Rosita said.

I closed my eyes sighed and said "the towels are really great."

"I know I shoved a couple in my bag already." Rosita said.

"I opened my eyes with a grin saying "oh my god." We both laughed at it.

"You do not. Three PHDs. Three." I said incredibly impressed.

"Well technically only two engineering and biochemistry." Rosita said. "The astrology was only an online certification. I was dating a Scorpio I panicked."

"So you come from a rocket scientist-supermodel family." I said.

"No" Rosita responded.

"Well they must be pretty proud of you." I said.

"Mhm they aren't around anymore." Rosita said taking another sip. "It's Okay. It was a long time ago now."

My phone kept going off with texts from Nicole. I was really annoyed with her still. "Can you just answer her already." Rosita said.

"No No that's what Nicole wants me to do. So controlling." I responded abruptly.

"I am trying not to look but I am seeing a lot of sorts." Rosita said.

"I know it's just... This wasn't a squabble over a borrowed t-shirt." I said feeling down.

"What was in those papers anyways?" Rosita asked.

"Stuff that made me realise that my whole life has all been lies." I replied angrily. "Which makes the people that supposedly care about me liars."

"Wow there it is." Rosita said.

"What?" I asked.

"Backbone." Rosita replied.

"Fine." I said reaching for my phone I pulled up her texts to reply with "dear control freak I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then have a nice life hurting the people that you love."

"No uh you don't have to send that." Rosita said as I pressed sent it.

"Oh my god what have I done?" I said panicking.

"A little too much backbone." Rosita replied. "But it is going to Okay."

"Nicole was right to hide those papers. I never should have looked at those papers." I said. "I messed up. We had it so perfect."

"Perfect is overacted. If everything was perfect champagne wouldn't have bubbles in it." Rosita said trying to make me feel better.

"Hmm" I replied taking another sip.

"Bubbles are made from carbon dioxide rising from nucleation points. And nucleation points are made from defects in the glass. That trap these tiny, vibrating pockets of the carbon dioxide. So no defect, no magic, no bubbles." Rosita explained. I stared at her for a minute before leaning towards her to kiss her. The moment I did it felt wrong there was no butterflies or spark there is when I kiss Nicole. I pulled back quickly.

"I'm... I'm with Nicole." I said panicking.

"And I'm with Doc." Rosita said. "I'm gonna go get changed." Rosita stood up and got out of the tub. After five minutes later I got out to get changed I felt sick with myself.


	22. Widow’s Bite

Waverly POV

After Tucker almost kidnapping me and finding out Rosita was a Revenant we headed back to home. 

The next morning I headed to Shortys to meet Rosita. She got me my drink then headed for the basement to get something. A little while later she came back up to the bar. "You lock shit up, you think that people would say out of it." Rosita says making her way around the bar.

"What boyfriend people." I said.

"Decidedly non-boyfriend people." Rosita stared. "Never mind." She grabbed us another drink. "Either stop staring at me like a midway attraction or pony up 5 bucks for admission."

"Sorry rude." I said. "Okay here's to you. Who saved my life. Who happens to be...."

"Say it." Rosita said.

"A Revenant. God so weird." I said which we chuckled at. We clinked glasses and took a sip. "You're such an awesome person."

"So you gonna give me a head start?" Rosita asked. "Before you tell Wynonna about me."

"Oh no I don't... I'm not going to." I said.

"Not even Nicole." Rosita said.

"Nicole oh god Nicole." I said texting my head down on the bar. "That text was so awful. She's gonna need space."

"Screw space. You need to get up in her face and make it right. I gave a guy space once. Took up with his best friend. And he was on Wyatt's shit list." Rosita said. "Worst second date ever."

"Do you think she's up yet?" I asked.

"Ms piss in her pants is probably doing a sun salutation as we speak." Rosita replied. "But she'll open the door for you. No matter what time." I finished my drink and headed over there.

Nicole POV

Waves had finally texted me back and when I read it my heart broke. Did she really think that, I only wanted to protect her. God I was so stupid. I went out and got a bottle of whisky which I drank that night. I crashed in bed late and fell asleep. The next morning I woke showered and got dressed and vacuumed my room to distract myself. I had just finished the downstairs when I heard a knock, I went to answer it secretly hoping it was Waves. I opened it to widow Mercedes she through me back and tried to strangle me asking for the third seal. I told her I had know clue where it was. At that Waverly busted in and fought off the widow. I tried to grab my gun but the widow was over Waverly so I leapt over the couch grabbed the widow from behind. The last thing I remember was being bitten and Waverly rushing to my side.

Waverly POV 

I rushed Nicole's side she gripping her wrist as pulled out my phone to call an ambulance. As I held it to my ear I kissed her temple and said "don't die baby don't die."

An ambulance arrived moments later and Nicole was unconscious the paramedics checked her over and whisked her into the Ambulance. I took a seat in the back and gripped Nicole's hand and gave it a kiss. "Wake up baby please I love you please." I begged. We got to the hospital and she was rushed upstairs when we were taken to the ward Nicole stopped breathing I shouted for help where a nurse I recognised and Doctor started resuscitating Nicole they took her away and I couldn't follow Wynonna had come up behind me and pulled me in for a hug as I cried. I went outside to get some air, I leaned against a bench feeling sick to my stomach. I lifted my head and saw widow Beth she offered me a deal the third seal for the cure to save Nicole.

I went back inside a few minutes later and headed to where Nicole was, I passed Dolls on my and he informed me that the doctors want to put Nicole under except she refuses to go under until she saw me.

"You give Calamity Jane to Nedley O.K. he is going to pretend he doesn't want her but he loves that damn cat." Nicole said looking pale.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"No I'm sorry. I am so sorry Waverly for everything I made a huge mistake." Nicole said.

"No okay forget about the DNA test results ok. It doesn't matter." I responded.

"Yes it does matter. Especially now. I just really thought I was doing the right thing and I shouldn't have." Nicole said in pain.

"Shh hey I am going to be here when you wake up ok." I said. "And we're going to do all of our sorrys then we will have a big ole sorry party and I'll make hats." Nicole laughed.

"But if I don't I need you to know I have never loved anyone the way I love you." Nicole said.

I sobbed "oh you know what we're not doing this." Nicole kisses my hand. "We're going to find away to stop the toxin ok you are going to be fine."

The doctor had injected something in her IV and she closed her eyes. I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. After a few minutes of sitting on the bed making sure she was alive. I left to talk to Wynonna, we came up with a plan Wynonna and Doc would track down the widow, Jeremy would get started on a cure, Dolls would get Juan Carlo's body and I was to stay here and keep them updated with Nicole's condition. 

I went to the toilet and came back through to Nicole's room where there was a woman. "Oh hey." I said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Are you a Doctor?" I asked the woman.

"Actually yes. Uh and you are?" She said.

"I'm Waverly." I responded. "How is she doing?"

"I'm not sure yet." She said. I was a bit confused which she could picked up on. "Oh sorry I am not her doctor I'm a doctor. I'm Shae."

"Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Nicole's?" I said.

"Sort of. I am her wife." She responded and my heart broke. "I am guessing she didn't tell you about me. I know you are her girlfriend."

"Oh." Was all that I could manage. 

"I am going to talk to her Doctor see what they are doing." She said walking out. I sat down trying to process that my girlfriend had a wife. I squealed Nicole's hand.

"We are doing everything. Almost. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Nicole hoping she would wake up.

"I talked to the toxicology specialist. They are still trying to ID the poison." Shae said as walked back in and handed me a coffee. "You called it in right. You were with her when it happened."

"Yeah I found her. She'd already been bitten or something. I don't know." I responded I took a sip before continuing. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Uh rock climbing in Nevada, not far from Vegas." Shae started.

"Oh oh." I said coming to the realisation.

Shae continued. "Yeah. We got married in a fever. Britney live and a big win at the slot machines will do that to you. But then things called off." Nicole started to gasp and Shae leaned over.

"What's going on?" I asked worryingly.

"She's waking up." Shae responded. The doctor came in and Shae said "she needs something."

"Nicole can you hear me?" The doctor asked Nicole.

She responded gasping "it burning."

The Doctor asked "any known allergies to anaesthetics?"

"No." I said.

"Yes." Shae said at the same time. "Uh thiopental could kill her give her propofol." Shae turned to me and said. "Rock climbing incident. She needed surgery. Kinda ruined each other."

"Right." I said as the doctor injected the propofol into the IV. "I didn't know."

"How could you." Shae said. Nicole had settled down.

"Oh god I am just making things worse." I chuckled leaving them alone.


	23. Widow’s Bute Pt 2

Waverly POV

After I left Nicole's room I rang Wynonna to ask for an update. I then grabbed something to eat and head to BBD offices. There Jeremy is experimenting the anti venom on Rosita. I pull out the IV because she was in so much pain. Dolls had arrived to volunteer and I had mentioned the deal Beth had offered and he indirectly told me to find the third seal.

I left to go back to the hospital and walked in and said hello to Shae I walked towards the window.

"The iron count in the blood is too high. Her organs are shutting down." Shae said. 

"There's got to be something else." I said.

"They pumped her body full of deferoxamine but her body isn't responding." Shae said. I turned looking towards the bed.

"I've got everyone working on this." I said.

"I read her top screen it doesn't even make any sense. What exactly do your people even do?" She asked.

"I tried to keep her out of danger." I said walking back over to the bed.

"If you thought that'd work you don't know her at all." Shae said.

"Right." I said sadly.

"Hey. What we had was fun, it was great, but it wasn't real. But you she really loves you Waverly Earp." Shae said.

"We have to save her." I said.

"There's nothing anyone can do. Unless you have a miracle up your sleeve." Shae said. "The doctor told me if she wakes up I should say my goodbyes."

As I walked out I said. "I am not going to say goodbye."

I walked through double doors seeing Gretta I called out her name before getting her attention we walked towards a nurses. I told her. "I knew your sister Mattie the blacksmith. And I heard rumours about you too. The iron witch."

Gretta looked around then said "I know who you are. Don't presume you know me just because you watched my sister die."

"Please I need your help, my love she has iron in her veins." I begged. "She was..."

"Bitten. By something not of this world, a demon." She said. "Did you see the face?"

"A widow in black who can levitate and steal faces." I replied.

"Not just one." She said.

"You know them?" I asked surprisingly.

"There was a story my great grandmother used to tell us. 2 twisted spider sisters. They attacked pretty girls and steal their faces to lure the rest of the family." Gretta explained.

"Yeah well they're real." I said. "And it's not just my family they're are after."

"Do you know of any cure which could save someone?" I asked.

"Anti venom. Maybe. But my price will be steep." She said.

"Whatever it takes." I responded.

"You make a promise to an iron witch, it's binding." She informed me.

"You have my word." I said shaking her hand. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper she muttered in German then wrote on the paper and handed it to me.

"You will find a cure for what ails your love in here." She said. I looked at the paper and it said the third seal. I scoffed but still went to go find it, my search led me to the station and I found Doc's ring in Nedley's cup. I met up with widow Beth and gave her the ring in exchange she gave me a vial and said to inject it into her veins. I headed back to the room and Shae wasn't there so I slipped the cure into her IV.

Nicole woke up a few minutes later with colour back into her face. I squeezed her hands and asked "hey how are you?"

"Surprisingly better. I feel perfect." Nicole replied pulling me into a hug. "I love you Waverly Earp."

"I love you too Nicole Haught." I said. She sat with her feet off the bed and Wynonna came in she saw Nicole and looked shocked. "Haught damn you made it." She said walking up and giving Nicole a hug.

"Okay just still not 100% yet so maybe less squeezing." Nicole replied.

"How?" She asked.

"Nobody knows I woke up and felt completely fine. It's a miracle." Nicole said. Wynonna looked at me but I refused to look at either of them.

"It's something." Wynonna said. "I told you to wait. I promised to get you a cure and I did. Waverly... what did you do?"

I left crying because I knew I had betrayed Wynonna but I couldn't lose Nicole. I left the hospital drove around for a little while ignoring my phone then I headed to Shortys for a drink. I got myself a drink then Gretta came in and walked up to the bar. "Well you look unhappy." Gretta said. "Maybe you don't love Nicole Haught after all."

"How dare you?" I said angrily. "You said you'd point me to the anti venom."

"No I said I could get you the anti venom." She pointed out.

"Oh. That was a dirty trick." I said glaring at her.

"Is she not cured?" Gretta asked.

"Wynonna will never forgive me." I said. Gretta looked over at the trophy and said that she wanted to make a wish. Doc busted in because Wynonna has texted him before I knew it had disappeared the moment he touched the trophy.


	24. Nicole and Shae

Nicole POV 

After Waverly ran out crying Wynonna stormed out and I was left confused I sent a text to Waves asking how she was but she didn't reply. I put my phone down and Shae walked in I smiled and said "hello."

"How are you Nicole?" She asked.

"I feel completely fine. Thank you how have you been?" I replied as she sat down on the chair.

"Great I sent the Divorce papers so they should arrive in a day or so. Waverly seems nice." Shae said.

"Thank you and yeah she's the one I love her. Oh God I need to tell her about you." I said leaning back.

"About that um when I introduced myself I told her who I was, I am sorry I had no idea who she was. She looked broken when I told her. I am sorry." Shae said.

"It isn't your fault. Thank you for coming here." I said.

"It wasn't a problem but I do need to drive into the city so I can catch a flight home so I better get going. Take care Nicole and let me know when you sign and send them to the lawyers." Shae said picking her bag up. 

"Of course. Take care too." I said getting up to give her a hug.

"You picked a good one Nicole." Shae said smiling as she left.

I sat back down and felt myself about to cry.


	25. Alternate Reality

Waverly POV

I screamed "Wynonna." Then Jeremy busted into Shortys asking why I screamed Wynonna and I told him I had no idea. 

"Anyway we have a wedding to plan." He said.

"Yes we do do you want to meet up after I drop off lunch to Sherriff Haught." I asked.

"Can we meet a bit later I still have a couple of hours left of work." He replied. I nodded and went into the kitchen to make her salad.

Nicole POV

"Lonnie is there any reason why there are missing persons forms with person scribbled out and animal written on top." I said at him annoyed. 

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12 on the dot so I grabbed my lipstick to reapply and I brushed my hair back when I saw a glimpse of Purgatory most beautiful angel coming with my lunch. I have been in love with her since we met but she is engaged, he is one lucky man.

"You're regular chicken salad. Oh and I added pickles. Do you like pickles?" Waverly asked.

"Love em." I replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Ok great." She said perching herself on my desk.

"Food's not moving like it used to, so I'm pits deep in em." Waverly spoke with the voice of an angel.

"Ah things will turn around. Put your face on Short's sign, we gonna have a tidal wave of purgatorians." I said.

"Might have to put my face on the now leaving Purgatory sign." Waverly said.

"You really doing it huh?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah it's time you know for real." Waverly replied. "Oh hey you guys are sorta DMV now right? Cause I need to fill out a change of name form."

"I got it." I said before Lonnie could say anything. Waverly sat back on my desk whilst I grabbed a form from my desk draw. "Okay. Name: Waverly Gibson. Date of Birth: September 8th....."

"Wait you know when my birthday is?" Waverly asked.

"Oh yeah I guess I do." I replied wondering how I knew it.

"Well a little known fact my real last name is Earp. Yeah I was raised by this incredible woman named Gus Gibson. She sorta borrowed the name." She explained.

"Oh I had know idea." I said.

"The name Earp..... such a curse. Oh I like this. It's simple." She said looking at my wedding ring, I felt a spark when she touched my finger.

"Why am I even wearing this." I spoke confused.

"A fresh start I'd be a fool not to marry him right." Waverly said.

"As long as you believe it in your heart." I said.

"I feel like I'm you know running towards a cliff, terrified of jumping." Waverly said.

"If it's right you don't think about the cliff cause you'll know when you reach the cliff you'll fly." I said.

"Won't you die if you go off the cliff." Lonnie said stating the obvious.

Waverly's phone beeped and she said "he's outside. Thanks for this." 

"Thanks for lunch." I replied she left and Lonnie asked for my pickles.

Waverly POV

I met up with Perry who told me that he found the guy who murdered my father and sister, Willa, in the mental institution. So I headed there to talk to him and he told me I had another sister, Wynonna, and something is wrong with space and time. Nothing he said was making any sense although I thought I knew the name Wynonna from somewhere before. I headed back to Shortys and found in the basement my mother's wedding dress I tried it on and was admiring myself in the mirror when I heard commotion upstairs, I headed up to find out what was going on. To my surprise I find the criminal Doc Holiday I grabbed the shotgun that was under the counter and pointed it at Doc. A few moments later Agent Dolls has shown up to take on Doc both of them ended up getting shot and Doc stumbled backwards. I helped him sit down. He said "you look so beautiful in that dress."

"It was my mother's." I said.

"Waverly I need you to listen to me. You need to find the Iron Witch, you destroy the trophy, you save the child and you save Wynonna." He explained.

"I don't know who that is." I told him.

"She is the only one who can save us from all this, baby girl." He said.

"What did you just call me?" I asked but it was too late. I looked up and saw the Agent Dolls had left. I closed Doc's eyes and rang for the police. After I hung up I poured a whiskey for myself. As soon as I heard a car pull up I downed the drink and walked outside. Sherriff Haught had already climbed out the car and walked round she opened the passenger side for me to get in I thanked and she walked around and got in the driver's side.

She grabbed a box of tissues for me to get one as she noticed the tears. "Thanks for coming to get me." I said blowing my nose.

"Standard operating procedure." She said.

"We both know that's not true." I said. "I don't know... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hey absolutely nothing." She said in an angelic voice.

"He is violent and insane part of the reason why Purgatory went shit but when he died. Have you ever met someone and instantly known in your heart that they mean something to you." I said.

"I might kinda get that yeah." She said.

"God. He told me to find the Iron Witch. The way he said it, I.... I think he meant an actual witch. That's crazy right." I said.

"Look this town is a haven for crazy. It's supernatural central." She said.

"I've never heard anyone say that out loud before. God. God you're brave." I say surprised.

"So.. Do you think you may know who this Iron Witch might be?" I ask.

"Maybe, yeah." She replied.

"And would it be so illegal for you to give me her address." I said.

"Uh huh super illegal." She said. "But if I just so happen to blow off work and we just so happen to pass by." 

"You'd do that for me." I said.

"I'd do a lot of things too you." She said.

"For for me." I corrected.

"Yeah that do." She says and I feel a warmth in my core. She puts her seat belt on and drives off.

"You know Sherriff Haught you always smell like vanilla dipped donuts they're my favourite." I said with a smile. We drove off and headed for the Iron Witch's house the drive was silent, I felt a little awkward after what she said earlier but I shook it off and focused on the task at hand. We arrived 10 minutes later. The place seemed empty. Nicole made sure I stayed behind her when we headed into the house. We found Gretta. "So you think this world is under a spell?" I asked.

"What like Narnia or Mar-a-Lago." Nicole said. "Sorry it's.... it's just...."

"Right?" Gretta said.

"Why would you wish for something like this?" I asked.

"Hey I don't get it either." Gretta said. "Look at me. My life is shit. And Mattie is still dead."

"Mattie Perley." Nicole said. "Your sister was killed by a freak who calls himself the Jack of Knives." 

"What the serial killer?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nicole replied.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

" I just wanted to change the past. The entire timeline but wishes are literal." Gretta said. "I wished your sister gone and the universe erased her entirely."

"Wynonna." I said.

"Do you remember?" Gretta asked.

"No people have been saying her name all day." I replied.

"Yeah people's touched by the demonic?" Gretta asked.

"And Doc Holliday." I added.

"Your friend." Gretta said. "He grabbed the trophy at the exact moment I made the wish. Kept him immune helped him retain his memories." Gretta came up to my face before continuing "this spell is only cheap glamour. This demon is in way over is grey sack head."

"The Marzaniok?" I asked.

"Okay." Nicole said grabbing my arm which Gretta has already grabbed.

"How did I know that?" I asked.

"Take your hand off of her." Nicole demanded pulling me back.

"No I can't let her go yet." Gretta shouted. "I've waited to long."

"I need to leave." I said feeling scared.

"No no." Gretta said as Nicole got her to let go of me.

"Come on." Nicole said pulling me to leave. She managed to stop us saying she had away to lift the glamour for a few seconds. She muttered in German and then suddenly I remembered everything.

"Oh my God this is all my fault." I said. "I gave you the trophy with the Marzanoik."

"Because I tricked you." Gretta said.

"And then Wynonna was erased. Wynonna. Warm and funny." I said.

"Insanely protective." Nicole said.

"Hair like a mare with a Hollywood stylist." I said. "And then I betrayed her. Because I love you." The spell wore off and our memories gone again. "That's why Doc was looking for the trophy. He wanted to break the spell. Can we'd do that."

"Enough fire could break anything." Gretta said. "But the trophy was stolen years ago. It's at Revenant ground zero."

"We'll never make it past the front gates the homestead is impenetrable." Nicole said.

"That's what Daddy always said. Then someone proved him wrong." I said. We left and drove to see Bobo at the institution. We ended up braking him out and we headed to homestead. We went around the back and he told me to dig under Pikachu, my hamster, so Nicole and I started digging but Bobo ran off when two people came after him.

Nicole stood up noticing a Revenant and said "How is it going down there?"

"Ugh the ground is frozen." I replied Nicole shot the Revenant.

"Okay we gotta go." She said.

"Yeah to the barn I am not leaving without that trophy. Come on." I said getting up and running to the barn. Nicole followed me grabbing my hand and shooting any Revenant who came too close.

We entered the barn to find Rosita and Jeremy.

"Do not shoot that thing or this place blows." Rosita warned.

"Drugs, explosives. What are you Jeremy? A double agent?" Nicole bombarded.

"I am barely a single agent. Sheriff Haught we believe that black badge has gone rogue." Jeremy replied.

"You think that's bad. We need to find a big hockey trophy." I said.

"What?" Jeremy looked surprise.

"It's much worse than it sounds." I explained

"BBD is probably listening in right now, probably on their way to annihilate is." Rosita explained pointing a gun at me.

"No they'll just send in tomahawk missiles." Jeremy said. My phone rings I look at and see it is Perry. 

I answer it and say "Hi Per Uh yeah raspberry cream sounds great. Listen I can't talk right now. I am in a barn wired to explode. Also I think I am gay call you later." I told him before I hung up Nicole had a smile on her face when she heard the last bit. Rosita left the barn but told me where the trophy was. 

"It's too late. We're not going to make it." Nicole said.

"No no. I cannot die. I've only had sex one and a half times. Oh god that was really loud." Jeremy shouted.

"We're not going to die." I said.

"Waves, I love your optimism but there is no way out." She said.

"Right unless we die." I said.

"Jesus watch that thing Jeremy." Nicole said as Jeremy was already making his way toward us.

"I know how to get her back." I said.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"Wynonna I just hope it's not too late." I said. "What happens if we detonate the RDX?"

"Your basic fire and brimstone." Jeremy replied.

"The iron witch said that if we destroy the trophy with with fire.." I said.

"Then the spell is broken." She continued.

"And Wynonna returns." I finished. I grabbed the detonator and said. "Dying may be are only shot at living who's with me."

"Where you go I go." Nicole said holing my arm. I took a deep breath and kissed Nicole she kissed back and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We pulled back Jeremy put his hand over the button I then put my hand on top followed by Nicole's then we pushed the button.


	26. Wynonna Returns

Nicole POV

We heard the explosion and then we were fine and I was back in my hospital gown. Waverly said "we're back."

"I am so sorry times infinity." I said but she shushed me by kissing me. We pulled back and Jeremy handed me his jacket.

Waverly grabbed her shot gun. "But we don't know if the spell was truly reversed till..." she said.

"Till what?" I asked.

"Till we find Wynonna." She replied and headed out of the barn. Jeremy and I went inside the house whilst Waves went to find Wynonna. 20 mins later we heard a car outside.

I headed out to see what it was. Dolls shouted "Wynonna." As he headed towards us. He saw me and said "Nicole."

I said. "Hey."

"Is Wynonna back?" He asked.

Before I had the chance to answer Wynonna came up saying "it's good to see you morons."

"Uh thank you." I said.

"Any ideas to where you disappeared to?" Dolls asked.

"Last thing I remember I was with you holding that plate. Next thing I wake up in a ditch story of my life how about." Wyonna told us.

"Woke up in a body bag." Dolls said.

"Do you guys know where to find Doc." Wynonna asked.

"He's probably in a similar situation because I killed." Dolls replied to Wynonna.

"How'd you guys make it?" Wynonna asked facing me.

"It's kind of a fog between what happened and didn't happen. Un-happened. I don't know." I replied.

"I wish I could make everything in happen." Waves said.

"Hey, then Nicole wouldn't be here." Dolls said.

"Okay then it's settled everybody stops dying or tries not to" Wynonna sits down before continuing "now that the third seal has been broken. Bobo's back and he is hanging with widow Beth and Mercedes. He crushed the seal aka Doc's ring and made the Earth cry." She opened her hand out.

"Oh yeah we heard. Like Godzilla if stepped on a Lego." Jeremy said from behind me.

"Oh yeah that was the sound of the Demon Clootie waking. Guys I really buggered this up." Waves said.

"Flush it out we don't have time, no more secrets. We don't have time for feelings. We need a plan and we need it fast because this sucker is coming out of my vagina. Yeah my vagina, Jeremy, any minute." Wynonna explained. "Speaking of flushing anyone want to pee?" She asked.

I shook my head replying "no."

"No okay so just me. Be right back." Wynonna said heading into the house. We followed her but headed into the kitchen. Dolls opened the case taking the plate out. I sat down looking at Waverly who had her head down.

A few minutes later Wynonna came back down. Wynonna hit Jeremy's hand off of peacemaker the and placed the gun on top of the plate saying "watch." Both of them light up. "See, plate and fun sitting in a tree."

"Oh boy." I said.

"It's our only shot." Wynonna said. "Jeremy figure out where the where Bobo and the widows are going. My bet is Clootie's tomb."

"Okay off to the maps, again." Jeremy said.

"Dolls." Wynonna said.

"Yup." He answered.

"Find Doc. He needs to be here. And try not to kill him again." Wynonna told him.

"You know I can't promise that." Dolls jokes.

"Well, I promised I wouldn't break it without him. The ring kept him ageless and now he.... What if he's...?" Wynonna said.

"He's not. I'd feel it in my groin." Jeremy said weirdly. We all stared at him strangely.

"Just for that I get to say vagina again." Wynonna said.

Dolls said "I'll find him." He handed Wynonna the plate.

"And I'll go deal with this." Wynonna said. Dolls and Jeremy left leaving Waves, Wynonna and I in the kitchen.

Waverly walked up to Wynonna and said. "Then I am coming with you especially when the due date being like well as anyone can guess like now ish." She looked at me and I smiled before continuing. "I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Well when this goes down your going to get a lot more than you bargained for. I know I am." Wynonna said. "Haught?"

"Yeah I remember I got you Earp." I said standing. Wynonna walked out.

"Wait what happened to flushing our secrets?" Waverly asked. I shrugged her off but gave her a peck on the lips before leaving heading home. I got back home fed Calamity and showered before ringing the pick up to let them know to be ready.


	27. The end of the Widows

Waverly POV

We headed to the Perley homestead. We found her packing but Wynonna threatened her we 'asked her' to make a bullet from the plate.

She took the plate and headed out to the blacksmith work place. Wynonna looked like she was in pain so I asked. "You okay? I should have trusted you I..I know."

"I'm terrified, cause my sister who is supposed to be the smart one royally screwed us. But I suppose it was for someone you love." Wynonna said.

"Nicole is married." I said sharply.

"To a dude?" Wynonna asked.

"No to a beautiful lady Doctor." I responded.

"Okay well I have eyes Waves Nicole loves you." She said.

"And I'm not your sister." I said. "The DNA test confirmed, I'm not an Earp."

"Like hell your not." Wynonna said. The door opened and Greta came in.

"There is good news and bad news. The good news is the plate is the same metal as peacemaker and I found traces of ammolite the mineral which protects your ground. The bad news is there is only enough for one bullet. Greta explained. She handed it to Wynonna.

"It's enough." Wynonna said.

"I know you are bad at math but there are two widows." I explained.

"It's not for them it's for their asshole husband. Cut off the head of an eel, and his parasites shrivel up and die." Wynonna said. "And I end the curse once and for all."

She emptied the rounds and placed the bullet into one of the chambers. "And now I have to pee again." She said heading upstairs. I went outside and waited wynonna came out not long after but had another contraction so we headed back to the homestead.

Nicole POV

I went by the station to see if Jeremy needed help we had a short conversation and was interrupted by widow Mercedes who paralysed is.

Waverly POV

We got stopped in the middle of town by the widows who threatened to kill me and others. "I've come for my weapon. You will not deny me. The demon lord is awake but he is not risen. I've come for the final piece of the puzzle and I am not talking about that useless gun." Mercedes said.

"Yeah about that, your plate is tacky as shit. So I melted it down into one sexy ammolite laced bullet." Wynonna said. "Let them go or I punch a hole in your not so ugly but still stolen face."

"You might wanna cool that itchy trigger finger." Mercedes said.

Beth came up behind me and said. "I'm a bit disappointed I wasn't invited to the party. Also that you tried to blow me up." She grabbed me.

"Hear this Wynonna Earp, the weapon I seek isn't that awful plate. It is you and I intend to use it." Mercedes threatened.

"Just so everyone is clear I am my own damn weapon and I am about to unleash all this shit." Wynonna shouted.

"One bullet two of us." Mercedes said. "And then there is my husband. But I can help you find the right path."

"You got some nerve negotiating with me. Your still wearing my best friend's face." Wynonna said.

"And Bulshar's ring." Mercedes added. "Meaning I can kill all your friends before you take your next breath. Which seems to be quite laboured."

"Bulshar?" Wynonna asked.

"My husband's true name. Fire is given." Mercedes replied.

Doc walked up and said "sorry I'm late but I kinda died."

"Who didn't." Wynonna said.

"Enough use the bullet on Beth and we'll take down Bulshar together." Mercedes said.

"Shoot Mercedes or I'll kill your sister." Beth said.

"She wants to feed your newborn to Bulshar." Mercedes said. "Join me or I'll let her."

"Don't make the mistake of threatening my child." Doc said pulling out his gun. "Maybe I should take the prize to which your fighting for." He pointed it at Wynonna.

"Wynonna what is he doing?" I panicked.

"I am the greatest gunslinger that ever lived. When I pull this trigger things die." Doc said whilst they walked opposite each other not facing the widows. "Mercy comes in many forms."

"Your confused." Wynonna said.

"It's not so bad Wynonna. Up there I saw Wyatt he is so damn proud of you. But I will kill us both before I let you walk in surface to the devil."

"It's a ruse." Beth said.

"If I die they can't use me." Wynonna said.

"Wynonna." I screamed.

"One bullet, two widows." Doc said.

"The baby's coming aim high." Wynonna said before pointing peacemaker at him. 

"I am so very tired Wynonna." Doc said.

"Doc don't." I screamed.

"See you on the other side." Wynonna said. They both fired but the bullet from Wynonna's split and hit the widows. The Widows died and turned into crabs, I think. Doc, Nicole, Jeremy and I ran over to Wynonna. I hugged Nicole then slapped Doc.

I said. "Don't you dare do they to me ever." Wynonna had another contraction. Once it was over we walked her into Shorty's. I stopped at the doors and looked at Nicole "I have to go in there."

"And I need to get ready." Nicole said.

"What did she ask you to do?" I asked.

"The only thing she could. Don't be angry she is gonna need you after." Nicole replied.

"Yeah okay." I said leaning in to kiss her before I went inside. 

Doc and Jeremy left as I came in. Rosita and I helped Wynonna onto a pool table after placing a towel onto it. I took her trousers off and Rosita put a towel over her legs. Rosita went to make a drink for Wynonna, Wynonna and I discussed why she never told me about the plan. Last thing I remember was being hit on the head.

Nicole POV

I left Waverly and headed to get my car. I updated them on Wynonna's progress. Before driving around back to Shortys.

Waverly POV

I woke up and heard Wynonna say. "Please let Waverly go." So I grabbed peacemaker and pointed it at.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said cocking the gun.

"You wouldn't." Rosita said turning to look at me. I pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Ha, you can't your not 27 and your not the heir."

"But you are my sister." Wynonna said.

"Wynonna." I said.

"Waverly Earp yes Earp now you listen to me. You are one of the good guys. The best of us. And you are just as much a part of me as this baby." Wynonna explains.

"Enough of this bullshit." Rosita said as Wynonna grabbed her hair. "Let me go.

"You can do this." Wynonna said but I shook my head. "You have too." 

Rosita punched Wynonna and I screamed. "No Wynonna."

"Hey asshole we need your help. We need you to work. We need you to get in the goddamn game." Wynonna said. Rosita broke a bottle.

"For the record I really liked you." Rosita said.

"Peacemaker!!" Wynonna screamed and peacemaker turned blue as I fired but it only scratched her. Rosita ran away and I tried to shoot her again but the gun burned me so I put it on the table. Wynonna had another contraction and I stood at her side holding her hand.

About 30 minutes later I cleaned up my niece I gave her to Wynonna so I could message Nicole she messaged back immediately. I looked at Wynonna playing with the baby's fingers saying "how can anything so small have fingernails. It's ridiculous." She laughed and I did as well.

"You did it." I said.

"We did it." Wynonna said. The Revenants were making a noise outside. "I'm the Earp heir. They're always coming for me and everything I love. I don't want to." She said as I tried to pick the baby up. "I didn't realise how much I wouldn't want to. You're the coolest thing I ever did. You're gonna have it better than me I promise." She placed a kiss on the baby's head. Then handed her to me. I walked around the table to the basement door.

"What are you gonna do about them?" I asked.

"I have throbbing lady parts and a rage to match. They don't stand a chance." She replied.

"You are wrong Wynonna you're the best of us." I said and headed down into the basement and out the back to meet Nicole.


	28. Sorry Party

Nicole POV

Waverly and I headed to the Ghost River Triangle boundary line we sat in silence for the car ride. I stopped the car a few yards from the line, I got out and ran round to open the door. I asked "Are you sure about this?"

"We need to know if the baby's Docs." Waves replied. "Okay if the baby starts to scream and I start to struggle because she is burning up get her back over the line."

"I've got you Waves." I said. I watched Waverly walk towards the line, she hesitated before crossing over. After what felt like the longest 30 seconds I ran over to her.

"The baby's Docs well at least she knows where she is from unlike me. Nicole what am I?" She asked me.

"That's easy you are extraordinary." I said leaning to kiss her. We walked back to the car.

"Hey so how is that divorce coming along?" Waves asked.

"Yeah I am on it." I replied chuckling. We got back in the car and drove to rendezvous point. We got there and I climbed out and walked around to Waverly as I saw a helicopter. I held them in my arms and shielded them from the wind caused by it. Waves was kissing the baby on the top of her head. 

The helicopter landed and Waves asked "Black Badge?" I drew my weapon as two men in black came out, when I saw Perry I holstered my gun.

"It's Perry." I said. I turned back to Waves and stroked up and down her arms.

"Best private security money can buy." Perry said. "I brought a wet nurse. Did you guys know that wet nurses were even still a thing."

"You're a good man Perry Croft." Waves told him.

"And still alive thanks to Wynonna. This is the least I can do." Perry said.

"Her good deeds are finally paying off." I said.

"Hey we should get going, just to be safe." Perry said. He got closer to take the baby out of her hands.

"Wait, wait." Waverly said pulling back.

"I got it. You need to say goodbye." Perry said.

"Not me." She said. Doc approached us and looked at his daughter. "Here." Waves handed Doc the baby. They looked back and forth between each other and the baby.

"Delicate and dainty in blue." Doc said. "Where are they taking her?"

"As far away from the Ghost River Triangle as she can get." Waverly said. "Aunt Gus is waiting." The wet nurse took the baby from them.

"Goodbye little girl." Doc said to his daughter. I put my arm around Waverly as they walked back to the helicopter and took off. We watched as the helicopter went over our heads. Then Doc walked back the way he came and I held Waverly as she sobbed into my chest.

A little while later after the sobs subsided I pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. "Shall we head home now?" I asked.

Before she could answer her phone pinged. "It's Dolls he took Wynonna home but she left on her motorbike." Waves said.

"She probably needs time." I said.

"I know. Can I come back to yours I don't want to be alone." Waverly said.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone. But of course." I said guiding her around to the passenger side and helping her in. I closed the door and made my way round to the driver's. We drove in silence back to my place. When we arrived I opened the front door and allowed Waverly in first. I guided her up the stairs and into the bathroom. "You have a shower whilst I get you some clothes, feed Calamity and order Chinese food."

"Okay thank you." She said before starting strip off.

"I'll leave the clothes on my bed. Take all the time you need." I told her leaving the bathroom. I left and looked through my clothes for something to wear, I pulled out joggers and a t-shirt for her and changed into the same for me. I headed back downstairs and heard Waverly crying from the bathroom but I knew she needed it so I fed CJ and rang the Chinese place. 

10 minutes later Waverly came down and made her way to the couch. "Feeling any better." I asked sitting down beside her.

"A bit." She replied. "Are we going to talk about everything."

I nodded and asked. "How are we going to do this?"

"Let's start with the results, then my thing and then Shae." She suggested. 

"Okay. I am sorry about those. I broke your trust and I hurt you. I thought that if I knew what was inside them I could be prepared to support you and I was so sure those paper's were going to say that you were and Earp. I know that is hardly an excuse, I am so sorry Waves I love you." I explained looking away by the end. Waverly placed a kiss on my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"I know and I forgive you but next time give me them and I won't open them unless you are there ok." Waverly responded to which I nodded. "Guess it's my turn. Can you remember the day we found, or we thought, Tucker um Rosita was given spa voucher from Dolls and her and Doc were fighting so she offered to take me. Um we were in a hot tub and um she was explaining how bubbles are created in a champagne glass an I kissed her." I faced her whilst she explained but soon as I heard kissed I looked away and got up to face the stairs. There was a long silence. "Nicole please say something yell at me or something."

I turned and looked at her. I took a breath before I asked. "Am I enough for you?"

"What?" Waves asked.

"Am I enough for you? I know you are new to dating a woman but I thought I was giving you everything." I said tears escaping my eyes.

"Yes Nicole of course you are. You are more than I certainly ever thought I would get in a small town." She replied.

"I don't want you to be with me because you don't think you'll find better you deserve the best and if I am not it then...". I said as I sat back down.

"God you are enough for me. I didn't just settle for you, you're the love of my life." Waverly said cupping my face. "The kiss with Rosita didn't feel good cause it was not you." I smiled at that and kissed her.

"Right two down one to go. What do you want to know about Shae?" I asked.

"She told me you were married in Vegas but why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked.

"I was embarrassed, how do you tell the woman you love that you are married. And because I thought that you would think that I was damaged goods and you would stop having the feelings for. Because I still can't believe you do. Waverly you are perfect you are everything I had ever hoped and more than I ever deserve." I explained.

"Oh Nicole I think you are perfect too. I mean I still can't believe that you chose me out of everybody." Waverly said squeezing my hands.

"It wasn't a choice.... I mean I would of chosen you but I fell in love with you." I said. I stood up and went into the kitchen to grab the envelope and a pen, I came back through and sat back down. "Here are the divorce papers they just need to be signed and sent off to our lawyers." I opened them and signed them. "There I will be a divorced woman in no time." There was a knock on the door and it was the Chinese.

After our dinner Waverly said. "When I was with Rosita we were in a hot tub but I wasn't wet." At that I smashed my lips onto hers and pushed her down. We were I the middle of a make out session lying on the couch when I nibbled Waverly's ear and spoke "we should move this to the bedroom." She nodded frankly and pulled me upstairs. I connected her lips in my bedroom walked her back to the bed and lay her down. I pulled her's and mine top off and trailed kisses down Waverly's neck. I got to her stomach then I heard a quiet sob "oh Waves." I climbed off and lay next to her wiping her tears. "What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Our niece is gone. I know it's for her safety but I was hoping to help bring her up." She replied braking down.

"Oh baby I know hey I would have loved to see you be an Aunt and as soon as the curse is broken then she can come home." I explained pulling her into my chest.

"I am sorry." She said.

"What for?" I asked confusingly.

"We were about to make love and I had to get upset and ruin it." Waves said.

"Oh Waves I don't care about that, I mean don't get me wrong having sex with you is nothing like I have ever felt before and I love it. But what you feel is a lot more important to me. I just want you to be okay." I explained. "We can have make up sex tomorrow I have the next week off because of my hospital visit. I love you."

"I love you too. Will it be different for you because you've done the marriage thing before?" Waves asked.

"God no I wish I could make ours my first because your my one and only, everything else is just a practice run." I replied.

"Okay." She said. "Why did you lie about the results when I asked you about them on our date?"

"I honestly don't I think that if I told you the truth you would dump me, I had already felt insecure about our relationship and I honestly was not thinking." I said.

"Why were you insecure about us?" Waves asked.

"I guess I have always thought that I would never be enough and I know that I could never make you happy. Maybe it's just my depression." I said regretting to say the last part.

"You have depression?" She asked surprisingly.

"Uh yeah I have had it since my Dad died and it got worse when Mom kicked me out. When we started dating I honestly barely registered it I didn't get low until we fought about the results. You make me so happy." I explained.

"I am sorry." Waves said. "Now I think that's enough confessions shall we get some rest." I nodded and lay down. She curled up against my chest and pulled the blanket up.


	29. Sorry Party Pt 2

Waverly POV

I woke to the smell of pancakes and Nicole placing kisses on my face. "Morning babe." I said. "Something smells nice." 

"Vegan pancakes." She responded. "Here you go." She placed a tray onto my lap and went round and lay down carefully in the bed. We ate the breakfast together and then headed for the shower together making love to each other's wet bodies.

"I love shower sex with you." I told her.

"Me too." She mumbled into my neck as she trailed kisses along my jawline and neck.

"We should probably should get out I am going wrinkly." I said and she gave my ass one last squeeze before stepping out. We got dressed then headed down stairs. Nicole went over and grabbed her laptop from the kitchen table.

"I have something to show you. I completely forgot about it yesterday." Nicole said opening up her emails before continuing. "When I was kicked out my grandfather was the only one was still there for me unfortunately he was in care, because of severe angina, so he couldn't give me a place to live but he did help me financially. He was quite wealthy and because my dad, his son, didn't have siblings he put me as his next of kin. He died not that long before I moved to Purgatory and I inherited everything he owned including just over 850k ." I looked at her in shock. "Waves I am putting some of it away so I can give you a wedding and honeymoon of your dreams."

"Nicole honestly I just want you to be the one I am marrying that is enough for me." I told her smiling and she nodded. "There is one other thing I want to ask why didn't you guys ever bother with a divorce?"

"Honestly I wanted someone as my next of kin other than my mum and I never thought that I would find someone I would want to go the whole nine yards with. Then I met Purgatory's most beautiful bartender and she became all I thought about but I never in a million years thought she would think twice about me but then she did and with everything else I barely had time to file for them." She explained. "Now that you have full power of attorney on me there is something you should know. I don't want to be kept alive by machines and if I have something like a stroke or anything that happens that would mean I would need constant care I want you to promise me you won't look after me I don't want you to be unhappy so you can put me in care."

"Nicole looking after you would never make me unhappy you got that. But for the first thing if that's what you want then I won't make you suffer." I said feeling upset.

"Thank you Waves." Nicole said. "Now how about we go upstairs and have some fun." She said as she trailed her hand up my thigh and making me feel wet. I crashed my lips into her.


	30. Accidents Happen

Nicole POV

It's been a week since I returned to work. Jeremy, Waves, Doc and Dolls have been covering in BBD as Wynonna has been forced to take two weeks off after the baby. I had been spending every night at the homestead with Waves and I have been feeling a lot better with my depression. However ever since hearing Bulshar's name it somehow triggered something like I recognised the name from somewhere. I told Dolls about it before I came on shift and he said he would look into it for me.

I caught a glimpse Waverly and Wynonna walked into the station and I smiled to myself. Wynonna walked through to the back offices and Waves walked over to me and asked. "Are you free for lunch?" She leaned down to peck my lips.

"Yeah sure." I replied. "How is Wynonna?"

"Doing better but I am worried about her." Waves said. "Well I will bring you lunch at 1 okay." I nodded then watched as Waves walked into BBD, I turned and got on with some paperwork. 

"Hi." Waverly said coming to my desk. "I got you a coffee and chicken sandwich."

"I love you Waverly Earp." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich. "So how was your day been?"

"Slow Dolls and Wynonna went after a couple Revenants, how was yours?" Waverly asked.

"Same a lot of paperwork." I replied. We sat and chatted for 15 more minutes before we went our different ways. I continued on with some paperwork before clocking off and heading back to feed CJ and then to the homestead. 

I switched off the engine and walked into the house, to my surprise Waverly was already in the kitchen cooking dinner. I walked up behind her and said "what's cooking good looking?"

"Vegan mac n cheese." She replied leaning back into me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to shower and change.

I came back down just in time as Waverly served up we ate in silence which I was grateful for because there was something I needed to show her. I pulled out my emails on my phone and said. "Waves there something I need to tell you. I got an email about a job offer, in Toronto." I showed the email I received this morning.

"Are you going to take it?" She asked looking sad.

"No Waves I already have an amazing life, I have a job I love, a woman who I am madly in love with and an amazing family." I said to which Waverly smiled.

"I love you too." She said. "How about we go upstairs and I show you how much." She wiggles her eyebrows and I carried her up the stairs to our room.

The next morning I headed to work before Waves woke up. About half an hour into paperwork, Wynonna comes running in. "Haught lets go. We've got a Revenant to catch." She said turning and heading outside. I grabbed my coat and told Nedley where I was going. I followed Wynonna to my car and saw her standing by the passenger side. We climbed in and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Glancing at her.

"Near the forest. A Revenant is known to camp out on the edge of it." Wynonna responded. We arrived 20 mins and headed for his camp. Halfway towards the camp the Revenant came out of nowhere and tackled us to the ground. We scrambled to get back up and Wynonna drew peacemaker but before she could fire it was kicked out of her hand, knocking her over. He grabbed me before I could pull out my gun and we fought. Before I knew he used me as a human shield and I was hit by Wynonna's knife. There was this blinding pain and I blacked out. The next thing I know Wynonna is slapping me. 

"What happened?" I asked through my pain from my side.

"I accidentally threw a knife into my sister's snuggle buddy. Don't I sent that Revenant back to where he belongs." Wynonna replied. "Our phones are bust and so is your radio. Your car's tyres are also flat. So we are going to have to walk back into town. But first I need to stop the bleeding. Sorry this is going to hurt." Wynonna ripped part of my shirt and used it to put pressure onto the wound. "Right we are going to stand up and head back towards town. I am going to help you walk." I mangers to stand up despite the screaming of my stomach. We started to slowly walk with me leaning into Wynonna.


	31. Accidents Happen Pt2

Waverly POV

I woke up to an empty bed, then I remembered Nicole had an early shift this morning. After getting showered and dressed I headed downstairs expecting to see Wynonna but instead I found a note which said that she was heading out to track down a Revenant. After doing a few chores I decided to go down to the station. I peeped over to Nicole's desk noticing it was empty, thinking she was out on patrol I headed into BBD offices. "Hey Dolls." I said. "Wynonna not back yet? I thought you would be with her."

"She didn't tell me where she was all I know is she took Office Haught with her." He responded. "I am trying to find out where they are but neither of them are answering."

"We could ask Nedley to trace Nicole's car using the GPS." I said.

"Okay you go ask Nedley I will bring the SUV round." He said. I walked out of the office and found Nedley in his office. A few minutes later I headed out and into the SUV. I told him the co ordinates and we made our way.

Wynonna POV

20 minutes of walking well more like stumbling we ran into another Revenant I was forced to drop Haught. He hit me over before I pulled peacemaker. I must of blacked for a sec because I saw he pulled the knife out and was kicking her. He picked her up by the collar and threw 50 yards away. By the time he turned towards me I had grabbed peacemaker and shot him between the eyes. I ran over to Nicole to find out she was bleeding and her shoulder was disclocated. "Haught." I yelled trying to get her to wake up. 

"M okay. Babe." She slurred. Opening her eyes.

"Not your babe." I responded. "We need to get up and keep going but first I need to stop the bleeding and relocate your shoulder." 

"Okay we need to get to Waves, she's my home." She said to which I gagged. She spaced out so I used this time to pop her shoulder back into place. I then went to work trying to get the bleeding to stop. 

After 10 mins I heard a car pull up and Waverly shouting my name. Waverly ran up and froze when she saw Nicole, luckily Dolls snapped into action grabbing a first aid kit. He was able to get the bleeding to stop and a sling on her to support her shoulder. "Baby girl you get in the back and we'll lay her head on you." I said. She nodded but kept her eyes on Nicole, when Dolls picked up Nicole I ushered her into the back ready to receive Nicole. We got them settled Nicole had already passed out and headed to the hospital.

Waverly POV

I looked over at Nicole's body all battered and bruised, she looked so peaceful though. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "Uh next time we do that I want a slightly more heated response from you." I said. 10 minutes later we arrived Dolls headed in to get a stretcher and some help, moments later he returned and him and the nurses slowly got her onto the stretcher. A couple of Doctors checked her over as I stood guard and then looked at me. "We need to take her into surgery. Who are you?" They asked.

"Her girlfriend, Waverly Earp, and she is allergic to thiopental." I responded quickly.

The Doctor nodded and shelled the trolly into the lift. "I am sorry but you cannot go any further." A nurse said guiding us to the reception. "As soon as we know something we'll let you know." I nodded as he walked away and sunk into my seat.

After what felt like forever I went up to the nurses station and asked if there was any update. She responded with "no sorry ma'am."

"Okay thank you anyway." I said giving a sad smile. I headed back over to sit down and I laid my head on Wynonna's shoulder. 

"Anything?" She asked to which I shook my head. "Nicole is strong she'll be up and begging us to snuggle her out in no time baby girl."

"Thanks Wynonna." I responded quietly. 

About an hour later a Doctor walked up and asked. "Waverly you are listed as Nicole's next of kin is that right?"

"Yes it is Doctor." I replied standing up.

"Right well the op went really well, we replaced the blood loss and repaired the damage. The wound did get infected so we have her on IV antibiotics we also have put her in a medically induced coma to help her body heal. We will take her out of it in the morning and then it will be up to her when she wakes up it could be a few days or up to 2 weeks. For now you can come see her." The Doctor explained. Wynonna and I followed the Doctor and Dolls went to update everyone..

We walked into a white view and saw Nicole in a hospital gown attached to machines. The shoulder which was disclocated was in a sling hanging from the ceiling. "Oh baby." I cried as I placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped a tear from her cheek that fell from my eyes. I sat down and held Nicole's good hand whilst Wynonna sat in the other one in the corner.


	32. Accidents Happen Pt3

Waverly POV

It had been four days and Nicole hadn't woken up yet, Wynonna and I stayed with her only leaving for showers and food but never together. I slept in Nicole's bed but I doubt the Doctors were very happy but before anything was said Wynonna gave them a look and they shut their traps.

It was early one evening and I was snuggled in with Nicole when she started seizing, I jumped out as Wynonna went to get help. A Doctor and a couple of nurses rushed and moved Nicole onto her side, they gave her and injection which stopped her seizing. Finally they checked her vitals. I asked panicking "what happened?"

"Sometimes when someone has an infection they have seizures when there temperature increases too much. We think that it is best to changer her into minimal clothing so would one of you be able to get us some suitable clothes, maybe a pair of sports shorts and a bra? Meanwhile we will get some relief to hopefully bring it down and also maybe it's best for you not to sleep next to her." The Doctor explained.

"Yes sure I swill go get something, Wynonna will you stay." I responded, relieved.

"Sure thing baby girl." Wynonna said kissing my head. 

I headed back to Nicole's place grabbing shorts and a sports bra for her to wear. I also grabbed joggers and a sweatshirt to get into when we bring her home and feed CJ. I quickly drove back to the hospital, when I arrived a nurse was checking her vitals as Wynonna watched over them like a hawk to make sure nothing happened to Nicole. "Hey Wynonna." I said as I moved to her side. Wynonna smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

The nurse turned around to face us and spoke. "Her vitals look good but we should probably get her changed to cool her down."

"I am going to grab a coffee, baby girl want anything." Wynonna said, I shook my head and she left probably not wanting to see us getting Nicole changed. The nurse and I removed Nicole's hospital gown. I stared at Nicole's breasts as I struggled to get her bra on, I tried not to run my fingers over her nipples. Second we put on her shorts which were easier than the bra but we had to be careful of the gauze on her abdomen, we carefully laid her back and the nurse re put her IV back in. 

I little while later Wynonna came back with some food for us. We sat and ate. It wasn't until we finished that we heard a murmur coming from Nicole I leapt up and went to her side. Wynonna went round to the other side. Nicole opened her eyes as she turned her head to face me. "Hey babe." Nicole whispered. 

She tried to sit up. But lay back in pain. "Woah babe slow down." I said puttin my hand on her chest. "Okay lie back down, can you go get a nurse Wynonna." I said looking at Wynonna.

"What happened?" Nicole asked.

"Your an idiot, you have been stabbed and have a dislocated shoulder. You have been unconscious for four days since the accidents." I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry come sit next to me." Nicole said squeezing my hand. I climbed in beside her resting my head on her shoulder. Then she started to yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep huh. I will be here when you wake up okay." I said pressing kisses along her hairline. She drifted off and Waverly did not long after, Wynonna decided to go home leaving them alone. She asked the nurse to let them know if they woke up.

The next morning Nicole woke me up when the nurse arrived to do a check up. I climbed out of bed to let the nurse do her job. A few minutes later the nurse was finished and said. "The Doctor will be in shortly to discuss things."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Still a bit sore they are lowering the pain meds. What about you?" Nicole replied grabbing my hand.

"When you were unconscious, I was scared to lose you, I love you." I replied a few tears escaped. She squeezed my hand tighter pulling me closer.

"I love you too, more than anything." Nicole said. The Doctor walked in so I backed up and sat on the chair.

"Nicole you would be glad to know that you will be able to be released in a week, between now and then you will have physio once a day starting today. And also I want you to walk around a bit in your room. Once you go home which you will need to be looked after, you need to try and get a walk around to help muscles strengthen and heal. Also you will need to clean and change the dressing once a day. I will prescribe painkillers to be taken when needed. If all goes to plan you can be back on paperwork in a month, then field duty 2-3 weeks after that. Are there any questions?" The Doctor explained. Nicole shook her head. "Alright I will leave you to it." He left as Sheriff Nedley cane in.

"Morning Nicole here are the new uniforms. The trousers haven't changed but there is a new shirt." He handed her a package. "There are only a couple of shirts more will be delivered soon. How are you feeling?"

"Getting better everyday although it is going to be almost a month before I return to work." Nicole replied.

"Just get better okay. Lovely seeing you ladies." Nedley said as he headed out.


	33. Recovery

Nicole POV

It was my sixth day in hospital for me whilst I am conscious and I couldn't wait to be released as I was getting incredibly bored. Most of the pain had subsided as I lay still but when I moved it was still excruciating. Waverly walked into the room with 2 cups of coffee, "here you go." She said handing me the cup. "Once we have finished these we will need to get you ready."

"Aw do you not like how I look." I said trying to sound sexy.

"Oh baby I do but I don't want the outside world to see and have someone take you away from me." Waves said squeezing my hand. Nicole nodded, Waverly pulled her clothes out the bag and lay them on the bottom of the hospital bed, she went back and sat down facing Nicole. She first helped Nicole sit up, then worked her way to gently her arms ups so she could put her top on. After every movement Nicole had to breath through the pain. Once she was dressed a Doctor came in with a prescription bag with pain meds and release forms. Nicole signed them and the Doctor left, I packed her bags when a nurse came in with a wheelchair. 

Waverly arrived back at the homestead. Wynonna and Waverly helped Nicole inside and up to their bedroom. They gently lay her on the bed. "Now do you need anything?" Waverly asked.

"Just you." I replied. Waves laid next to me and switched on her laptop to pull up Netflix. After the first episode of Friends we watched Nicole's stomach grumbles.

"Are you hungry?" I asked knowing the answer. Nicole nodded with a pout. "Pizza?" Nicole nodded again. Before I could grab my phone Wynonna walked. "Hey you two I was going to grab pizza do you want some?"

"You read our minds Earp." Nicole replied.

"Be back soon." Wynonna said walking out. I hit play on the next episode and snuggled closer to Nicole, she interlocked our hands and kissed my forehead. 

About half an hour later I noticed Nicole's breathing had evened out although every few breaths there was a slight hitch. I stopped the episode and put on a documentary. Wynonna walked in with my vegans pizza and Nicole's meat one. After she left I gently stroked Nicole's cheek to wake her, a few minutes later her eyes opened and she sniffed. "Mmh Pizza." Nicole said. She sat up quickly and winced.

"Baby. Careful." I said placing my hands on her shoulders. I grabbed our boxes and placed hers carefully on her lap. "How was your sleep?"

"Okay. I am sorry I couldn't keep awake." Nicole replied looking at the piece of pizza in her hand.

"It's okay sweetie, you've been through a lot in the last couple of weeks. Just that you are home makes me really happy." I said kissing her cheek. She smiled showing her dimples off, so I kissed her dimple. 

After dinner I filled a bath for Nicole and helped her into the bathroom. I sat her on the toilet so I could undress her. I got undressed and sat behind her in the bathtub. After a few kisses, I washed her hair and body and rinsed her off. We went back into our room and I got her dried and dressed. "I better get the bandage replaced." I said getting tape and a gauze a long with alcohol wipes. I removed the old gauzes and gently cleaned the area. "I think it will scare." I said looking up at Nicole.

"Will you mind?" Nicole asked me looking worried.

"Nope. Totally dig em." I replied, I looked back and trailed gentle kisses over the jagged skin. I replaced the gauze and tape.

A month later - Nicole POV

Today was my first day back at work although I was only on paperwork duty. The stitches had been removed but there would be a scare. I put my shirt on but before I could button Waverly put her arms around me from behind. "You're beautiful Nicole." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned to face Waverly.

"Thank you for looking after me this last month. You didn't have to you know." I said putting my hands on her hips. She stepped back and looked shocked. 

"Of course I did. I'm your girlfriend. I know you hate being put first but sometimes you have to." Waverly said. "Plus you now have an incredible scar which makes you sexy as hell."

"Thanks baby. I gotta get to work. If you don't mind I will stay at mine tonight, I have neglecting CJ a bit, you are more than welcome to join." I said picking up my jacket and heading downstairs. 

"Rain check on tonight. With everything going on Wynonna and I haven't had a night together, but can we go to lunch together if you are free." Waverly said following me down.

"Course baby text at lunch." I said giving her a kiss. I headed out to go to work and waiting for me was a pile of paperwork. I got sat down when I saw Dolls walk through and into the BBD offices. I got up and headed for the offices. I knocked on the door and then walked in. "Hi Dolls. Um can I have a word with you about something." Dolls said.

"Sure what is up?" Dolls asked as he sat down.

"When widow Mercedes and Beth were killed um the one that was Mercedes mentioned the name Bulshar who is Sheriff Clootie's name and something triggered in me but I can't put my finger on it. I would ask Waverly but with everything that has happened with Wynonna and my injuries I don't want to worry her further." I explained whilst Dolls listened intently. 

"Well I will look into it for you and let you know what I find. And don't worry I won't say anything to the Earps." Dolls said.

"Than you sir." I said walking out and returning to work. I continued with paperwork until about 1 then as I was about to call Waverly I saw her and Wynonna come into the offices. "Hey baby. Ready for lunch?" I asked.

"Yes where are we going?" She replied as I grabbed my jacket.

"The diner." She replied taking my hand.

"As you wish my princess. So how was your morning?" I asked as we headed in the direction of the diner.

"Good quiet got on with some housework, how was yours?" She replied.

"Lots and lots of paperwork." I replied. We walked for another 10 minutes in silence until we got to the diner. "After you." I said opening the door. 

"Thank you." She said walking in. We sat in a booth near the back the place was quiet which wasn't surprising. We looked at our menu, in silence. A few minutes later a waiter walked up.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes can I have coke with a cheese burger please." I said looking at him. I then turned to Waves and said. "Waves."

"I'll have a coke as well and a pistachio salad please." Waves replied. The waiter took our menus and walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed Waverly's hand and asked. "Are you ok? You seem quieter."

"Can we talk after your shift." Waverly replied.

"Yeah of course Waves. I just want you to be ok." I said still worried.


	34. That Night

Waverly POV

I headed over to Nicole's to feed CJ before Nicole's shift ended. I unlocked the front door with the spare key Nicole gave me, and I saw CJ in the living room. I went over and petted the top of her head. "Hey Calamity, are you hungry." I said walking into the kitchen to get some food for her. 

I wrote her a note and left it in the kitchen I then headed upstairs with a suitcase....

Nicole POV

"Officer Haught." Nedley called from his office.

"Yes sir." I responded turning to face him.

"Why don't you head home now finish early." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded in response. "Thank you sir." I logged off and grabbed my keys, I made a pit stop before arriving home. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

Nicole I don't how to tell you this face to face but I can't keep putting you in danger, I love you too much. Maybe it's best for you to leave here and me. You can do better than me anyway.  
I love you always Waves ❤️

I finished reading and I felt sick, I heard footsteps coming down. "You weren't supposed to be home for another hour."

"Nedley let me go earlier. Waves what's going on?" I said on the verge of tears. "Please don't leave me Waverly I love you, I don't want a life without you in it."

"But you have been killed almost three times since coming, trust me you will be safer." Waverly said crying. I walked over to her and kissed her before placing her head into my neck.

"I don't care about that I just want to spend my life with you. I love you so much, my life is meaningless without you in it." I said crying. "C'mon." We walked over to the sofa and I sat Waves on my lap. "What's going on? What has started this?" I asked her.

"Everybody I know has either wanted by brains or body. I did everyone's work for them in high school and Champ only wanted my body, he only wanted sex." Waves said. She took a deep before continuing. "What do you want?"

"Waves I love both. I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, but I also love your brain, you are incredibly smart Waves. Do you have your degree framed we could get it done and we can hang it in the homestead if you want."

"I don't but I have the certificate, it's in a box at home." Waverly said with a sniffle, "thank you." I kissed her in the cheek.

"I will buy you whatever you want. Whatever makes you feel proud of yourself like I am if you." Nicole said. "And you know that to me there is know one better than you, not for me." I leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't long before she was sitting in my lap grinding her hips. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." I said nibbling her ear. 

Her legs tightened around my waist and so I lifted us up and headed for the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and removed our shoes. I climbed on top, leaned down and we kissed. She undid my shirt buttons as I stuck my tongue in her mouth. She moved my shirt off my shoulders and throw it on the floor, I lifted the her top off and unhooked her bra. I kissed down her throat and chest, I licked her right nipple before sucking on it. After a few minutes I moved to the left nipple, she arched her back. I trailed kisses down her abdomen feeling her muscles contract. I got to the top of her jeans and looked up silently looking for permission, she nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow. I undid the button and zip when I heard her breath hitched. She lifted her hips so I could pull off both her jeans and knickers at once. I pressed my nose against her pubic bone. Placing kisses in her inner thigh her hips bucked. I nipped her clit and she moaned, so I gave it a lick she let out an even louder moan. Gathering the wetness I stuck two fingers inside curling hitting he G spot. I pumped my fingers in and out whilst Waves let out loud moans. It wasn't long before I felt her walls tightening around my fingers. Once her breathing returned to normal I removed my fingers licking the juices off. I climbed next to her and she snuggled into me, laying her head on my chest. "Nicole" she said.

"Yeah Waves." I responded kissing the top of her head.

"Have you ever used or thought about using toys more specifically a strap-on and handcuffs?" She asked. 

I froze for a moment before answering. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" She asked sitting up and facing me, looking confused.

"A dick. Men." I replied.

"What no Nicole of course I don't. I love you." Waverly replied in shock. I let out a breath.

"Good. I am up for it we can have a look on amazon." I said sitting up.

"Tomorrow, but for now." Waverly said. She sat in my lap facing me she leaned in and kissed me.


	35. Delivery

Waverly POV

The next day we found a skin coloured dildo with harness, vegan lube and handcuffs. We had them delivered to Nicole's so Wynonna wouldn't find out.

2 days later

I stayed at Nicole's all day so I was in for the package whilst she was at work. It arrived early that afternoon. As soon as the delivery man left I raced upstairs to the bedroom and unpackaged a box with a dildo and harness, a box of condoms, a tube of vegan lube and pink fluffy handcuffs in plastic packaging. I grabbed my phone and hit Nicole's contact and put it to my ear. "Hey baby." Nicole said.

"Hey you they are here." I said.

"Fantastic, are we still on for tonight?" She asked.

"Totally I can't wait god I am wet just thinking about you fucking me." I replied.

"Me neither. Well I gotta get back to work. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

Nicole POV

I finished my shift at just after 6 and headed home. I walked through the door and was hit by a delicious smell of vegan food. "Hey baby." I called.

"Hey you dinner is almost done." Waverly said popping her head around the door.

"Great I will go grab a quick change." I called heading upstairs into the bedroom.

I was back down within 5 minutes and as soon as I was on the bottom step I heard a timer in the kitchen go off, I walked in as Waverly took the dish out of the oven, she placed it on the mat on the bench next, I wrapped my arms her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "Something smells good, probably tastes good as well but not as good as you." I whispered into her ear.

"Well this is dinner and I can be dessert for you." She said which caused throbbing in my stomach.

We sat and talked whilst we ate, I told her about my day. After dinner we watched a couple episodes of friends to let our stomachs settle before heading upstairs. We walked into the bedroom where the toys were on the bedside table. "I put them there for easy access." Waverly said.

"Good so do you want me to finger you first or shall we use the strap on?" I asked squeezing her hand. 

"Strap on." Waves replied laying down on the bed. I leaned over to kiss her, things turned heated very quickly and we we wrestling to get our clothes off. Nicole grabbed the harness and dildo, when Wynonna barged through the bedroom door, I had managed to stuff them under the pillow before she saw them. "Wynonna!!" Waverly screamed at her.

"What the hell. Oh my eyes. I need bleach." Wynonna said walking out slamming the door.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." I said panickily, grabbing our clothes to put back on. Neither one of us spoke as we got dressed. A few moments later once we were dressed and our heart rate's returned to normal I spoke. "Are we both going down together. Or...."

"Together I am not doing this alone." Waverly stated walking out of the bedroom. We headed downstairs and found Wynonna downstairs on the couch, she was as pale as a ghost. "Wynonna are you okay?" Waverly asked.

"Eh no I just walked in on my baby sister having sex so no I am not okay. God I need that image out of my brain." Wynonna explained. 

"Why didn't you knock?" I asked finally looking Wynonna in the eyes. 

"Because I really wanted to screw with you, I thought it would be funny." Wynonna replied chuckling. "I am going to go." Wynonna walked out the front door. I let out a breath and sat down next to Waverly.

"If it's okay with you can we pause tonight just I can't get the picture of her walking on us." Waverly said.

"You read my mind. Netflix?" I said.

2 days later I finished work and we continued with our night, we made sure to lock the doors so we could not be interrupted by Wynonna. Let's just say it was lucky I wasn't at work the next day as we were up all night making love.

After finishing I lay with Waverly's head on my chest and I whispered to her. "Waverly Earp I love you so much."


	36. Happy 22nd Birthday Waverly Earp

Nicole POV 

It was September the 7th the day before Waverly's birthday. I had already bought her a present and had organised a surprise party for her at the homestead with us lot, I may or may not threatened to put Wynonna in the drunk tank if she said anything or was drunk before the party. Over the course of our relationship Wynonna and her had both mentioned that her birthday had been overlooked a lot when she was a child so I vowed to give her the best birthday yet.

September 8th  
Nicole POV

I woke up 10 mins earlier than usual and headed downstairs to make breakfast, I had secretly been practicing how to make vegan pancakes, so I new what to put in and which order and how long it would take. In the meantime the kettle was boiling for her tea.

Once the kettle was boiled I assembled the tray with a mug of coffee and tea, 2 plates of pancakes and a rose in a thin vase. I walked back up into our room and placed the tray carefully on the bedside table, I leaned over and stroked Waverly's cheek she stirred but then turned to her side and snored again, which I think is cute, I leaned down and placed small kissed on her cheek and forehead. She smiled before blinking open. "Hi." She said in a groggy morning voice.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." I said moving some hair away from her face. She blinked a couple of times before suddenly sitting up.

"Oh my God it's my birthday but how did you know?" Waverly asked looking shocked.

"You really think that I wouldn't figure it out. Your birthday should be celebrated which is why we are going to start the day with breakfast in bed then maybe we could go for a romantic hike have a picnic then tonight go out for dinner." I explained.

"You really thought of everything. Okay where is breakfast." She asked. I picked up the tray and placed it on her lap. We started eating and she asked me where we were going to. I told her it was a surprise. 

We finished our breakfast pretty quickly. "I have something for you." I said moving to my drawer in her chest of draws picking out the wrapped box and card. "Open the card." I handed her the card, she opened it. "Read it out loud."

"Waverly, happy birthday I know in the past your birthday has been forgotten so as long as you and I are together I am going to work to make sure you only remember good birthdays.

So happy 22nd birthday. I love you so much Waverly Earp, I don't know how it is possible but I love you a little more everyday and I know that will continue for the rest of my life.

Love from Nicole   
Xxxxxx ❤️❤️❤️". Waverly read. "Nicole I love you so much." She leaned in and we kissed. I handed her the box to which she looked like a child on Christmas and ripped open the paper. "Open it." I said.

She opened and tears formed in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She said.

"It's one necklace for the each of us, yours is the one with the N on and mine is the one with the W." I explained taking the box out to pick hers out. "They were once the same heart but I had them specially cut in half and with the letters on. It's to show you that you have the other half of my heart." Waverly smiled at me with tears down her face.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked. I nodded and put the necklace on her and she did the same for me. "So how long do I have to get ready for the hike?" 

"An hour ish." I replied. We both got changed into some walking clothes and grabbed our boots to take downstairs. I grabbed our backpacks and raincoats, whilst Waverly made up lunch and snacks.

I found Wynonna in the barn. "Hey we are about to leave. So you good on the plan, you're in charge of decorating and getting everyone here by three that is when we are due to be back. I will text when we are on our way back. It is about a half hour drive." I explained to her.

I put our stuff in the car then headed back inside. Waverly was packing the lunch in a cool bag, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the spot behind her ear which makes her shiver. "Ready to go?" I asked as Waverly leaned back into my arms. 

"Mmh." Waverly replied. Kissing her cheek I grabbed the cooler bag off of the counter and headed towards the car. A few minutes later Waverly emerged from the house with her fleece in hand, I held open the passenger door of her red jeep open for her. "Thank you." She said climbing in. I shut the door then jogged round to the other side. I pulled out of the homestead front and we were on the road leading to town.

"Waverly can I ask you something?" I asked nervously. She nodded as I glanced a look at her. "When we break the curse and we bring Alice home. Do you wanna a family with me?" I continued. 

"Yes, I do. I want 2 or 3 kids. I mean I would have to get another job to help but yes. After this curse is broken or is close I can look into online teaching which may mean further study." Waverly explained.

"Sounds amazing." I stated. I turned onto a country road and headed up, I drove another 10 minutes before pulling into a car park. I parked and we climbed out, we opened the boot and put are waterproof jackets on and our back packs. "The start of the trail is just up here." I said pointing to a gate on the other side of the car park. I put my hand in hers interlocking our fingers together and walked towards the gate. I opened the gat for us and let her walk through first, once we were both through I closed it again. We headed up a small hill along a fence line.

We were half way up when Waverly asked me. "Where did you find this walk?"

"When I first moved here I was exploring the area and found this walk within the first week before I started at the Sheriff's station so I did it that weekend. The scenery is the most beautiful thing here, well until I met you." I replied smiling at her. "It goes through part of a forest and we end up walking along a river." We walked for a little while in silence before I said. "We need to go left after we go through this gate."

"Okay." Waverly said getting a drink out of her backpack. "How long do we walk next to the river for?" Waverly asked.

"About a mile and a half. The walk in total is just about 10 and a half miles so we are in open fields for another two and half miles, then through the forest for a mile and a half. Then we go back into the forest for about a mile and half. We are in open fields for the rest of it. Near where we go back into the forest there is a pebbly beach thing by the river where we can have lunch. If you want? I bought some seats." I explained as we came and went through the gate.

"Sounds nice. It's peaceful which in our lives is a rarity." She replied I pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

We talked about random things until we got to the forest, when I remembered. "Just a warning there are nettles in here so be careful." She just nodded. "Hey when we have broken the curse do you want to go to France, I mean you are fluent in it I just thought you would like to experience it's culture as well. We could go for our honeymoon if you wanted."

"I would like that yeah. We could go to Paris. We should make a thing to go to different places every holiday." Waverly said excitedly.

"I would love that, I haven't been to that many places, my parents would travel a lot but I would be forced to stay with my Grandparents or Aunt and Uncle." I said.

We walked in silence through the rest of the forest I took some selfies of us together and some pictures of just her. It took us longer than I thought to reach the river. Waverly pointed to a pathway to the river's edge and said. "Did you go skinny dipping?" Waverly asked. 

"Eh no I am not great at being in the water, I am not sure why but I hate it. I know how to swim and I have been in a pool but open water is a no." I explained. She squeezed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. 

"It's okay everybody has their fears, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Waverly said,

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I laughed. I leaned in and connected our lips together resting my hands on our waist. "C'mon baby we have about a mile till we reach the place which is nice for lunch." I interlocked our fingers and we turned right to head onto the footpath parallel to the river.


	37. Happy 22nd Birthday Waverly Pt2

Waverly POV

We got to the place to have lunch and we sat down and had lunch together. "Mm lunch was amazing baby." Nicole said.

"It's peaceful here we will have to come back and maybe even bring the kids one day." I said.

"I'd love that there is actually a smaller walk that involves only the river and part of the forest and fields so it would be brilliant when they are young." She explained to me. 

Half an hour later we packed our stuff away and headed back off. We walked until the end of the forest when I said to Nicole. "I am just going behind that bush to pee, can you keep an eye out?"

"Of course. I have some antibacterial sanitiser for your hands." She replied. I popped around the bush and did my business. A few minutes later I came back and Nicole had already got the hand sanitiser out, she handed me the poured some on my hands.

"Thank you." I said taking her hand.

"No thanks needed babe, c'mon." She said. "We have only got 3 and a bit miles to go."

We completed the final part of our walk in just over an hour, we took several selfies and photos. It was half past 3 by the time we got to the car. Nicole opened the passenger door for me and took took my backpack and put them in the boot. She climbed into the driver's side and pulled out of the car park.

We pulled into the homestead and climbed out. I went to get our gear but Nicole stopped me. "We'll get them later." She said as she took my hand pulling me up to the front door. She let me through first and I was bombarded with people yelling. "Surprise!!" In front of me I saw Jeremy, Chrissy, Nedley, Wynonna, Doc and evening Dolls with party hats. I turned to Nicole. 

"You did this?" I asked.

"Well with help from Wynonna but it was my idea. Go enjoy." She replied and kissed my forehead. I headed to give Wynonna a hug.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." She said handing me a whisky tumbler.  
I hugged Dolls and Doc next then Jeremy. When I moved onto Nedley and Chrissy, I saw Nicole getting a drink from Wynonna. I stood chatting to Chrissy for a little while, I was asking how her job at social services was going in the Big City. I excused myself to get another drink, and found Nicole in the kitchen sorting out some presents, I slipped my hands around her waist and kissed her between the shoulder blades. "Thank you for this." I whispered in her ear. "I will have to thank you properly later." 

Her breathing picked up. "Can't wait." She said turning around putting her hands on my waist. "Do you want to open your presents before we order takeaway or after?"

"Before." I replied.

"Okay, lets go." She said grabbing my hand. Wynonna came through to the living room. "Which one first?" She asked me when I sat down in her lap. I grabbed a cuboid shaped parcel and unwrapped it to find to books in Latin and a card. The card read:  
To Waverly  
Happy Birthday  
From Dolls X

"Thank you Dolls." I said smiling at him. I put it to my right hand side. I picked up the next one it was a gift bag inside was a nice bottle of wine from Nedley and Chrissy. "Thanks guys." I smiled towards them. Next was a bottle of whiskey from Doc, an Ancient Greek dictionary from Jeremy and finally a new shotgun from Wynonna.

Not long after they all sing happy birthday to me and we cut the cake for Chrissy and Nedley as they had to go for work. Then we ordered Chinese for the rest of us after dinner we had cake and Dolls, Doc and Jeremy left soon after. We sat and watched a movie on Netflix before Wynonna headed to Shortys leaving the house with just Nicole and I. 

Nicole POV

We headed upstairs to our bedroom but before we reached the door I spun her around and cupped her cheeks leaning into her to kiss her. I felt around for the door handle and opened walking her backwards, I moved my hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze before moving them down to her thighs to lift her up. I moved her to the bed putting her down and climbing on top of her. I pulled of my top and bra and threw them on the floor I reconnected our lips and she moaned feeling my breast. I sat up to pull her top and bra off, this time I pulled one of her nipples in between my lips (I loved her breasts), she arched her back. I then went onto the other breast to give it the same attention.

Once finished I moved down to her trousers and unfasten them I pulled them off along with her knickers, I stood up to pull them off and I took mine off as well, she moved further up the bed so her head lay down the pillow. I climbed back on her and dipped my head to give her a kiss, using my left hand I trailed it down and flicked her clit which caused her to release a moan. I interlocked our fingers with my right hand whilst I pushed to fingers inside her. I kept pumping in and out feeling her walls tighten as she climaxed. She moaned all the way through until she came back down from her high. "Give me a minute and I'll do you." She said breathing heavily.

"It's birthday you don't need to." I said pulling her close.


	38. Wynonna’s 28th Bday

Waverly POV

I woke up in Nicole's arms, giddy knowing that is was Wynonna's birthday. I flipped over to face Nicole and found her reading a book. "Hey whatcha reading?" I asked groggily.

"Hogfather." Nicole replied, leaning in to kiss me.

"Mmh I have morning breath." I said pulling away.

"So do I." Nicole said chasing my lips. "It's Wynonna's Birthday today did you have anything planned?"

"I thought a small party at Shortys, I have already asked Doc who said it was okay. What time are you off tonight?" I asked.

"That sounds great. And I get off at 7 unless anything happens." She replied grabbing her phone off the table. "I gotta get ready babe." She got out of bed and headed out to I assume for a shower. I laid back down making a mental note of what needed to be done. 

10 minutes later Nicole walked back into our bedroom, I got out and walked over to her looping my arms around her neck and pulled her down to my lips. "I really need to go babe. I'm sorry." She told me, reluctantly pulling away to put on her uniform.

"Have I told you how much I love the new uniform? I mean I miss the Stetson but I love that shirt." I said dreamily. She laughed.

"I actually kinda do miss the Stetson." She said. "I'll see you tonight." She pecked my lips and pulled on her shirt, trousers and belt. I followed her downstairs and she put her combat boots on and jacket and headed to her patrol car. I watched her drive off before heading back inside and boiling the kettle for some tea.

Wynonna stumbles downstairs later on once I had finished breakfast and gotten showered. "Hey you. Happy Birthday." I said to Wynonna cheerily. Wynonna grunted and reaches for a mug. "So what are we going to do today then?" I asked.

"Kill Revenants then Shortys." She replied in short.

"Okay then." I said.

We wandered into Shortys at around half 7 seeing everyone there. "I know you hate Birthdays. But you love us and alcohol and presents so....."

"Thank you Babygirl." Wynonna gave me a kiss on the temple and then went to the bar. I walked in the direction of Nicole with two bottles of beer in her hand.

"Hey." I said leaning in for a kiss. "Thanks for the drink. How was work?"

"Lots of paperwork and a few speeding drivers." Nicole said. "How was yours?"

"Wynonna put down another couple of Revenants and I researched a few others." I explained. "Thank you for coming."

"You don't need to thank me." She said leaning into kiss me. We heard Wynonna gag which broke us up. "Happy Birthday Wynonna." Nicole said with a smile.

"Thanks Haughtshit. Once you're done with your tongue in my sisters throat let's do shots." Wynonna said. I nodded to Nicole and she headed with Wynonna to the bar.

I had a chat with Dolls and Doc before heading back over to Nicole and Wynonna. They must have had a few shots as Nicole was slurring a bit. "Hey baby." I said resting my head on her shoulder. 

"Heeey sexyyyy." Nicole slurred.

"You okay to stay for another hour or so, I know you are off tomorrow anyway so if you end up hungover then you can stay in bed." I asked.

"Yeaaaaash." She replied. I kissed her cheek and asked the bartender for another pint.

We ended up heading home at around half 11. I hauled Nicole and Wynonna in and out of my jeep. I left Wynonna passed out on her bed and helped Nicole out of her clothes and into a vest and shorts before getting a shower and into some PJs myself.

By the time I got to bed I was too tired to read and so I just snuggled up in Nicole's arms and closed my eyes.

Let's just say the next morning Nicole woke up with a massive hangover.


	39. Cult of Bulshar

Nicole POV

Waverly and I were on a roof with a view of Pussy Willows. "I cannot believe we are back her of all places." I said. 

"She knows what she is doing in there..... right." Waverly said.

"Ever since Doc and her gave the baby up she has been...." I started.

"Determined." Waverly finished.

"Relentless." I said.

"I have never seen her so determined." Waverly pointed out.

"Yeah she's probably fine." I said.

"And drunk." Waverly said.

"So drunk." I said.

"C'mon Wynonna don't Earp this up." Waverly said with sigh. We sat for a little while, Waverly leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her in to keep her warm.

We heard Wynonna and gun shots so Waverly grabbed the sniper and she looked through the eye piece. "You don't even like the Dragon of, you said it lacks grace." I said.

"I don't need grace, I need steely soviet precision." She said. I grabbed my gun from the holster. A few minutes later a guy came around the corner and Waverly fires the gun. Wynonna followed him. "Ha."

"Is that the Dragon of, nice." Wynonna shouted up.

"Yeah soviet precision you barely grazed him." I said.

"Wow so competetive." Waverly said.

"And so cocky." I said leaning into her to connect our lips.

Of course Wynonna's impeccable timing, she shouted up "yo PDA focus." We pulled away. Dolls took down another one before saving Wynonna. She said something I couldn't understand and then we saw the Rev get taken to Hell, they both ran off and Waverly and I packed up and headed towards the rendezvous spot next to our cars. About 10 minutes later Jeremy, Doc, Wynonna and Dolls met us. We said our goodbyes and headed into our cars. Jeremy and Dolls in his. Doc in his and the sisters and I in my cop car.

Doc followed us back to the homestead, as he and Wynonna were probably training again. When we arrived, Doc and Wynonna headed to the barn and Waverly and I headed in the house.

"I need a shower." I announced when we got inside.

"So do I." Waverly said. "Can I join you?" I nodded and put our coats on the rack. We sat on the bottom of the stairs to take our boots off. "God it's cold out there." Waverly said as I followed her to the bathroom. I turned her around and pulled her top off of Waverly and unfastened her trousers, I wrapped my arms around her bare waist and pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

"God you are so incredibly sexy." I said as I lifted her against the wall. I moaned in her mouth. 

After a long make out session we stripped each other of our remaining clothes and stepped into a warm shower, due to the homestead's lack of hot water running through. We were washed and rinsed within 10 minutes. We quickly walked into the bedroom and dried off not bothering with getting dressed as it would have been a waste of time. As soon as we were both dried we got under the covers and I leaned into kiss her climbing on top, I trailed my hand down from her cheek to her breasts. I lightly circled her nipple that was hardening whilst I was kissed down her neck. I removed my hand and trailed kisses to across both of her glorious breasts. She moans when I lightly blow on her nipples. Once both her breasts had been given enough attention I trailed down placing soft kisses over her abdomen, I feel her muscles contract beneath.

I moved my lips down and pressed them to Waves' pubic bone, she inhaled sharply. "God you are so wet." I said licking her clit.

"That's what you do to me." She replied breathlessly. She let out a moan as I stuck to fingers inside. I pumped my fingers in and out of her and I licked her clit, speeding up. I helped her ride her orgasm before pulling out. I climbed up and lay next to her. After a few minutes Waverly's breathing calmed and returned to a normal rate. "We should probably put clothes on just in case Wynonna walks in without knocking." Waverly said.

"Yeah you're probably right." I replied getting up and grabbing some PJs for each of us. We quickly got dressed and then lay back down. I made sure my phone was on charge, and then turned and spooned Waverly. I kissed her on the neck whispered "I love you." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly shaking and sweating from a nightmare all I remember was a river, blood and the cold. I turned to make sure Waverly was still asleep and then slipped out of bed for a wash and change of PJs before slipping back into bed.

The next time I woke up Waverly was staring at me. "Good morning gorgeous." I said groggily. "Morning bonus blankets." We giggled at that.

"I had a really weird dream that you were married." She said.

"Really cause I had a dream about you making out with a hot Revenant in a hot tub." I replied.

"Really, that sounds like a nightmare." She laughed. "It really was a nightmare, fighting with you."

"But the making up part that was pretty great." I said grinning and leaning into kiss her. We started to make out however a noise from the barn which pulled her away to the window.

"Have they been out there all night?" Waverly asked.

"Ah again." I replied. She looked back at me and I said. "Go." She wandered out of the room after kissing me on the cheek. My phone went rang and so I grabbed to off the table, I looked at it and saw it was the Sheriff which was weird considering I was off duty. "Hi Sheriff." I said. 

"There has been an attack at Pussy Willows, something supernatural." He explained.

"What?" I asked in shock. I headed downstairs grabbed my slipper boots and put on a jacket. I headed towards the barn and saw Doc drive off, I opened the door and said. "Eh sorry to interrupt..."

"Right that's my move." Wynonna interrupted. "Is it a black badge case?"

"No more black badge remember." Waverly said.

"An us case." Wynonna suggested.

"I'd say it's all hands on deck." I replied.

"Okay then we'll meet you there." Waverly said walking to give me a peck on the lips. I headed back inside to get dressed. Twenty minutes later I was in my car with a flask of coffee. I headed to Pussy Willows.

Waverly POV

Nicole headed back inside to get ready. Wynonna and I talked until we heard Nicole's car leave and we headed back inside to get ready ourselves. Whilst Wynonna was in the shower, I received Nicole's text with the address, it was at Pussy Willows. About 10 minutes later we were in my Jeep heading down to Pussy Willows.


	40. The Vampires

Waverly POV

"God I can't remember the last time I was in here." I said as Wynonna and I headed for the entrance.

"Me neither." Wynonna said.

"You were her last night." I said confusingly.

"Oh yeah." Wynonna said just realising it. "I knew I recognised that smell." Nedley walked out of the door wearing a strange scarf.

"Wynonna, Waverly." He greeted us.

"Hey Nedley, if you were going with creepy then that is next." Wynonna said.

"It's European. I am trying to make a good impression." He stated.

"On who Mr Darcy." I said in a British accent. They both looked at me funnily. "Pride and Predjudice. The ball."

"It's disco." Nedley said. "You want to be here you shouldn't. Just know they didn't do it."

"Why what's happened?" Wynonna asked. Nedley stares into space. "Whatever it is we'll deal unless it is an army of Jason Mamoas and then I will handle that personally."

"She's such a giver." I said.

"I hope Aquaman is too." Wynonna said.

"Nicole's inside." He said before walking away, I thought he was acting odd.

"Okayyy good to know. C'mon." I said.

"Okay Emily Bronte." She said.

"It's Jane Austin." I pointed out. We walked through the door and saw the bodies, they were practically covering the floor. "Hey sweetie." I called out.

"Hey Babe." She replied. "There are more outside."

"This is new." I said.

"Really new." Wynonna said.

"We were just here. Last night." I said in shock.

"Almost like it's a message wouldn't you say?" Wynonna asked.

"As far as we can tell they were all killed simultaneously." Nicole replied. "Stabbed by some sorted serrated blade." She said walking down the steps.

"I have never seen anything like this before." I said.

"I have. Black Badge has been covering up these massacres since the 1920s." Nicole explained.

"Massacres?" I asked.

"They call it the cult of Bulshar." Nicole answered.

"Anyone else for more vomiting." Wynonna said.

"16 in total, all employees." I said.

"Annnnnd some people in the alley. Some of them our customers but we think it happened just before opening." Nicole explained.

"Hang on how long have you been working with Black Badge on this?" Wynonna questioned.

"Okay it's not like that. When I first heard the name, Bulshar, when faux Mercedes said his name right before you shot the widows. It it twigged something in me like I heard it before. So I asked Dolls and he gave me some files." Nicole explained.

"Dolls?" Wynonna asked, which Nicole nodded in reply. "Agent Xavier Pamela Dolls."

"Pretty sure his name isn't Pamela." Wynonna said. 

"Well do you know what it is?" Wynonna asked.

"Okay the cult of Bulshar as in Bulshar i.e Sheriff Clootie aka the demon who cursed our family." I interrupted.

"Sweetie do you know another Bulshar?" Wynonna said rhetorically.

"I know that Wyatt Earp shot him and had him entombed." I said.

"Until his spider wives and our friend Bobo let him out." Wynonna finished then clicked her tongue. "Good times."

"No I'm saying that Bulshar has been in the ground for the last 130 years so he couldn't have spearheaded a cult." I pointed out.

"Maybe he had followers." Nicole said. I walked up to Nicole.

"My God have you seen this." I said. I glanced at Nicole noticing her breathing was different she grabbed a chair to steady herself. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Nicole hey it's okay. Hey c'mon let's go get you some water." I pulled her away and headed straight for the toilets. She stumbled in and headed for a stall. "Baby." I said knocking on the door. "Can you open the door for me?"

"It's okay Waves I'll be out in a minute." She said.

"Okay." I said backing away. "Wynonna's in denial and training herself to death. Doc's all sad eyes and quiet mouth, and you who is usually my rock having a panic attack? Not that it's about me. Keep it together Earp..... Earpish. Nicole? You ok." I knocked on the door but got know so I stood up and turned around seeing a woman standing there. "Oh! You made me pee a little."

"At least I am in the right place." She said. And I suddenly felt giddy inside.

"Oh are you hiding." I said.

"No I don't hide I wait." She said.

"It's okay. You're safe okay. You're alive." I told her.

"We need you as tribute." She said.

"That's really cool. You are so beautiful." I said. I looked at the mirror but she didn't have a reflection. "And you can't even see it."

"Her name is Petra. She's a vampire and I love her." Nicole said coming out of the stall.

"Right. Best crime scene ever." I said excitedly. I heard Wynonna shouting but I couldn't figure out what she was saying. We headed back to the homestead to out pick out what to wear for tonight's party. We ate we picked out our clothes and we took showers, separately. I walked back into our bedroom to see Nicole putting a bit of make up on which she rarely does. And I got dried off and put on my dressing gown.

And started doing my makeup. I heard a knock on the door, I opened to find Jeremy in a tux with a bow tie. "Hi come on in." I said.

"Hi." He said excitedly. Nicole came downstairs a minute later with her hair curled. Jeremy headed into the living room and I headed back upstairs to finish my makeup. 

I hear Wynonna storm in through the back door shouting. "Waverly, guys, something has happened. Fire up the Jeep! We gotta warn everyone they're responsible for the murder buttload." I came rushing downstairs.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Vampires. I just took one out in the barn. Nobody told me Taco Tuesday was now a formal affair." Wynonna said.

"You guys, she bitch-stabbed hot Kamen!" I said annoyed 

"What? He was so hot!" Jeremy complained

"Why isn't she glamoured?" I asked.

"Are you?" Wynonna asked turning towards me.

"When are humans gonna stop their rampant prejudice against vampires, who are the best?" I explained.

"Right now." Nicole said hitting Wynonna on the head and knocking her out. She landed with a thud.

"Ha! Nice one, babe." I said.

"Shall we finish the job? I am keen to impress my liege, Ebbe. Liege? Yeah, that can't be right." Jeremy said with confusion.

"But we can't kill Wynonna. We love Wynonna." I said as Nicole bent down.

"Well..." She said wondering.

"And we're not allowed to hurt her, remember? Petra said so." I said.

"So what do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Easy. We get her ready and then we deliver her in that." I said referring to the coffin that Petra gave us to put Wynonna in. I got to work with getting Wynonna ready in a dress and make up on and with the help of the other two we lifted her into the coffin. Nicole and I finished getting ready and we headed to the party in Wynonna's truck so we could put the coffin in the back.


	41. The Vampires Pt 2

Waverly POV

When we arrived at the Gardner mansion, we carried the coffin to the basement leaving it there for later as Petra told us. We headed up the stairs to find the party in full swing, Jeremy had headed off to find Ebbe and Nicole and I grabbed a glass of champagne. "How long has that slinky little number been hiding at the back of your closet?" I asked linking are arms together and taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, I was saving it for our one-year anniversary, but... this is so much more important." Nicole replied as we walked together to a space.

"This is royal wedding level. And we're here... together, for now." I said taking her hand and moving so I was facing her.

"I love you, Waverly Earp, and nothing will ever tear us apart. But, if it has to be something,  
at least it's hot European vampires." Nicole said sweetly.

"Totally. But I don't think I can watch you get eaten. Be a victim." I said.

"I've never been a victim. I'm a survivor. No, I'm the survivor." She said, which I was confused with.

"Please enjoy yourselves this evening. One way or another, it will be your last. You may not realise it but this place you call home is special. Haunted, yes. But also blessed. It is a tragedy that this triangle has been wasted on you ranch dressing, smothering masses of flesh. Though we appreciate the obvious efforts you've made to fatten yourselves up." One of the male vampires explained.

"Do you think he's nearly finished? My spanx are riding up." I said.

"The good news is... he will return to save this place. And we are here to watch him do so." The vampire finished as Jeremy walked up to us. "Ooh! You went bowtie!"

"You gotta rock out with your knot out. Hey, where's Wynonna? I kinda promised Ebbe  
that I knew her." He asked looking over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Oh, so cute!" I said.

"Yeah." Nicole agreed.

"I think we're getting to first base tonight." He said. We chatted a little while before the vampire who spoke before interrupted again.

"It is time. Everyone who is a descendant of the original Purgatory families those who lived in terror under Bulshar when he was Sheriff Clootie and then stood by as Wyatt Earp and Robert Svane shot and entombed him - please make your way into the VIP area." The vampire explained and a few people headed towards the VIP area. 

"What do I do? I'm not really an Earp." I said.

"So? They don't know that." Nicole said.

"Hey! Could I pass for an Earp?" Jeremy asked us.

"Probably not." Nicole and I both said together.

"VIPs will be offered up to Bulshar himself, as a tribute. For him to do with what he may. The rest of you are for us... to eat." The vampire finished explaining.

We heard a crash and Wynonna crashed through the window interrupting the Vampire. She said. "I'll tell you what you can eat. A dick."

"I beg your pardon?" The vampire asked.

"You heard what I said. Don't make me say it again. Please." Wynonna replied.

"Darling, how do you expect to defeat Bulshar when you can't even resist us?"

"Hold that thought, Vengabus. Waverly, who's your favourite vampire?" Wynonna asked me.

"I gotta go with Petra." I relied moving to her and linking arms with her.

"How could she choose just one?" Jeremy said moving to Ebbe.

"Dolls!" Wynonna shouted and Dolls came from and shot a wooden arrow at Petra turning her to dust which caused my head to clear.

"Holy Holy water!" I shouted.

"Hey Earp!" Nicole called out to Wynonna and slid Peacemaker across the floor to her.

"Hey, sexy." She said piking her gun up and started firing shots at the vampires.

"Dolls!" Nicole said getting a stake for us both. We both staked some vampires and we saw Dolls handing out some stakes.

"Get out of our town! Purgatory is for the living... mostly." I heard Nedley say to a vampire before staking him.

Nicole and I got separated and I saw her get pulled by a vampire and the vampire said something which I couldn't understand as I was fighting to get to them. I heard Nicole say. "Ooh, treasonous. Does that mean there's an opening on the VIP roster?"

I pushed Nicole out the way and shouted. "That's my girlfriend, you blood-sucking bitch!" I staked her and then Nicole grabbed my handed.

"Damn straight!" She said pulling me away. We fought and killed the vampires.

I saw Wynonna grab Jeremy and she asked to him. "Speaking of your godawful moustache, when's the last time you saw Doc?" 

"Dunno." He replied. We saw Doc come through the broken window and through a piece of wood to save Nedley.

We walked over to Nedley and asked him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

"No, not Ebbe! I think he actually liked me." Jeremy said as he looked at a pile of dust.

"Wait, why is Doc shirtless?" I said. When I saw him walk over to Wynonna, it looked like they were speaking but I couldn't tell what.

"Psst, looks like you forgot one." Dolls said and we walked over to him removing a sheet off of the vampire.

"Shoulda stayed in Sweden, Abba." Wynonna said pointing peacemaker at him. Doc also pointed a gun at him.

"I am from Hungary." He corrected her.

"Hungary for a di...?" Wynonna started saying.

"Wynonna." Doc interrupted her.

"You know Bulshar. Do you know what he did to my family?" Wynonna asked him.

"An endless curse. All whom Wyatt Earp killed rise from the dead as revenants. And his chosen descendant hunts them down again and again. Elegant. Bulshar's wrath will not be." The vampire replied.

"Why is he here?" She asked him.

"To finish what he started over a century ago. I will die before I tell you anything else." He replied.

"Well, that will be up to him." Wynonna said.

"No. No, I can't face him empty-handed." He begged.

"Well then give him this from me." Wynonna said as she stuck her middle finger at him. "And do let him know I'm coming for him."

"You really are a stupid girl." He stated.

"Least I'm not "over" like vampires. Oh, and also, we're keeping your stripper bus." Wynonna told him before escorting him out of the house. Everyone but Nicole headed to Shortys, Nicole said she would help Nedley with the clean up. She pecked me goodbye before heading home and changing.

We all walked into Shortys and Wynonna headed straight for the bar. "Whiskey, neat." She ordered. "God, it feels good to say that again." 

"I bet." I said sitting down. "Even if it is 10am."

"It's never a wrong time for whiskey." Wynonna said she hesitated before continuing. "Except when there is none at your disposal."

"To another day on God's green earth spent fighting, no less." I toasted

"To victory in the face of vampires." Wynonna toasted.

"To Alice." Doc toasted

"Always." Dolls said.

"What's gotten into you?" Wynonna asked taking a gulp from the glass.

"Something I thought was lost." Doc replied tipping his head.

"Well, welcome back, Holliday." Wynonna said.

"And the townspeople?" Wynonna asked.

"Nedley's on it." Dolls replied before stuffing his mouth with Chinese.

"Well, if my head's any indication they'll get foggy on the vampy details of what happened soon enough." I explained still having a slight headache from earlier.

"How did it feel to get glamoured?" Wynonna asked.

"Mhm, warm. Yeah, tingly." I replied.

"Like peeing in the shower?" Wynonna asked which Dolls made a face to.

"In the barn, when Kamen attacked you,  
you didn't get...". I started.

"Nothing." Wynonna finished shaking her head.

"Did Peacemaker protect you?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied. "You two? What happened?"

"Nothin' I ain't seen before." Dolls replied. "Petra tried to glamour me at the truck... my truck, multiple times, but...."

"But you are basically a dragon so you aren't susceptible to her charms." Jeremy explained speaking for the first time since the mansion.

"Yeah, something like that." Dolls said.

"More booze for everyone?" Wynonna asked going to get up.

"Not for you." Dolls said.

"You have to drive Waverly home. You have something to talk about." Dolls said mysteriously.

"Right? Do I have a choice?" Wynonna asked.

"You always make the right one, Earp." Dolls replied not giving anything away.

"Most of the time." Wynonna said. "C'mon, baby girl. I'll explain in the truck." Wynonna said getting our coats and leading me out and to the truck. "Is Nicole still working?" 

"Yeah." I replied. "This one really shook her up for some reason."

We were driving a long heading back to the homestead in silence. "You're pregnant?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hell to the no." She replied.

"Colluded with Russia to steal an election?" I asked randomly.

"Nye t." She replied

"Oh, you lost my limited edition sparkle Ugg slippers?" I asked worryingly.

"Check your feet." She replied I looked down and found them on my feet.

"Whatever Dolls says, I trust you, Wynonna." I said. "You'll tell me when you're ready."

"It's about Mama." She said and I was in shock.

"What about Mama?" I asked nervously. She handed me a pass. "A prison pass?" She nodded before I looked out the window and heard the tyres. "Wynonna, look out!" We swerved off the road before our car flipped over. A few minutes later someone came over and opened my side of the door, he pulled me out and dragged me away. I thought he would stop but after he didn't I screamed. "No! There's another one! My sister's in there! No! Wynonna! Wynonna! No!" I was dragged off.

Nicole POV

We were walking out the Gardner's place hand in hand. I grabbed our coats and helped her in hers. "Hey baby, Nedley's going to take me home so I can change into my uniform. I am going in and helping with the clear up okay." I explained.

"Yes sure, will you come over tonight?" She asked.

"Eh no um I don't how long it's going to take but I'll see you at work tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay see you tomorrow." She said and I pecked her on the lips before heading to Nedley.

We were driving to my house and I said. "Can you wait so I can change before taking me to Pussy Willows. He nodded and parked out side I unlocked the door for us and headed upstairs to change. I came down 10 minutes later and found Nedley playing with Calamity. "Aww sir, you are the only man she will not try and kill." I said as he looked up.

"She is cute." He said before giving her one last pat and standing up. "You ready to go." I nodded and led us outside and locked the door. We arrived at Pussy Willows and I thanked him for the ride. I grabbed the files from my cruiser and I headed inside.

I wandered around for a bit thinking and trying to remember. I had no idea how long it had been before I heard Dolls come in. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Hard to complain when they can't. Look at them. They didn't even see it coming." I replied.

"Yeah, it's tough cases like these, cases where there are no survivors." He said.

"That's just it, Dolls. I'm... I'm starting to think there was a Cult of Bulshar survivor once. And it was me." I explained to him. "Since this morning I have been remembering a different scene like this but in the woods and I don't know what they mean."

"There was this music festival in the Ghost River Triangle in 1996. There was the same massacre the Cult of Bulshar. It was covered as a forest fire, and they said that a little girl survived." He explained.

"I think that was me. I was here with my Aunt and Uncle." I said.


	42. Lost

Nicole POV

Dolls and I headed back to station where we met Jeremy. We put up the crime scene photos on the board. After that was done I went and grabbed Jeremy a tea and Dolls and I a coffee from the station. I texted Waverly.

Waverly POV

I woke up in a creepy cottage with my hands tied to a beam and this guy had his back to me. I heard a phone ping and he turned around and walked towards me with my phone in his hand. "Nicole... is wondering where you are." He said

"She won't be the only one. Soon the woods will be swarming with a search party. They'll find you." I said struggling to try and get free.

"Oh yeah!" He said.

"This? Definitely not a good look." I said.

"I don't like people... in my woods." He said

"Well I don't like being treated like a meat ornament. Let me go and I... I'll make sure no one bothers you, I promise." I said trying to reason with him. "OK? Just please. Just give me the phone." The phone rang and touched my throat.

He answered the phone. "Hi, Nicole. I can't really talk right now. No, everything's fine. I'm just a little tied up at the moment. OK, goodbye, Nicole." He said imitating my voice. I tried to shout for help but he must have took my voice. He hung up and placed my phone in a bucket next to the door.

Nicole POV

"So I called Waverly barely got a word in before she hung up on me." I said coming back into the room.

"Don't take it personal, um... Wynonna had some pretty big news to drop." He said with a bit of mystery.

"The woman kept her pregnancy on the down low for months what other new secrets could she have?" I asked.

"Secrets suck! I hate 'em." Jeremy announced.

"Thank you, Jeremy." Dolls interrupted. "You have anything useful to contribute?"

"Well, yeah. After running a simulation, I'd say there's about an 81.52% chance that all the victims died within seconds of one another. Not simultaneously." He explained.

"OK, I'm gonna need you to unpack that for me." I said confused.

"So we're dealing with a demon that can move extremely fast?" Dolls asked.

"Yeppers. Like light speed, beam me up, Scottie, Death Eater kinda fast." Jeremy answered.

"Did... Did they suffer?" I asked with a bit of sadness.

"Barely woulda seen it coming." Jeremy replied.

"Some consolation, I guess." I said.

"Or it was poop your pants scary as hell." Jeremy said.

"Bulshar?" I asked.

"He was entombed in the ground for decades." Jeremy answered.

"The vampires said they were here to pay fealty to Bulshar. Looks like this demon has been  
offering his own sacrifices for the past seven years, probably for the same reason." Dolls said.

"But it's been less than seven years since the last attack." I pointed out

"Bulshar's risen." Dolls said.

"Time to party." I said.

"The thing is... there's no way of knowing if these massacres will stop." Jeremy pointed.

"Haught... Try Waverly again." Dolls said.

"We need everyone up to speed, OK?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! Up to speed. In the know. Nobody in the dark about anything of importance." Jeremy said.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go to the homestead in person." I said.

"Maybe you should pick up a peace offering or something." Dolls said.

"Something with sprinkles? Yeah, on it." I said leaving. I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed to the homestead on my way I got stopped by a man.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I got lost in the woods hunting. Damn trails are all messed up. Me and my son got separated." He said coming up to my car.

"Is he still out there?" I asked 

"Yeah." He replied.

"Christ, I'd still be wandering if I hadn't seen the flash of blue from an old wreck down there." He said.

"What wreck?" I asked worryingly.

"A blue and white pick-up just sitting there. I followed the tracks back up to the road." He replied.

"Show me. Now." I said. He showed me Wynonna's truck which was upside down. I ran over to it calling for them, I looked in the car and around it and no sign of them. I pulled out my phone and rang Doc. "Hi Doc, I waverly and Wynonna have gone missing I am just off highway 12. Great see you soon." I hung up.

Waverly POV 

"Help! Can anybody hear me?" I screamed banging on the door of the cage behind me.

"Hello? Where are you?" Someone called out.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!" I shouted.

"Hang on! I'm almost there!" He shouted. He burst through the door and asked. "Are you OK?" Before I had the chance to answer he ran forward and a wire decapitated him.

The man who kidnapped me came back. "Pretty birds deserve a pretty cage. Be thankful it just bought Waverly Earp some time." He said placing me in the cage. His eyes turned red and he stole my voice. Then left.

Wynonna showed up a few minutes with a crowbar. I mouthed to her and she said. "What is it? What? Why aren't you talking? Is this some kind of crazy. Little Mermaid shit?" I pointed to the cage and my boobs. She looked confused and said. "What?" I kept pointing at my boobs and the cage. "What is it?" I did it again. "Underwire? Underwire support? Jingling C-cup? Breast? Breast alligator? Boob! Booby! Booby munch! Booby! Booby trap!" She finally guessed. "OK, where?" She asked. I mimed around the room. "OK." I mimed for peacemaker but she said. "I don't have it!" I pretended to shoot myself in the head.

Wynonna attempted to step forward but I stopped her. "Can you guide me?" She asked I nodded my head and guided her to me.

We heard the Revenant outside so Wynonna whispered. "OK, faster! Guide faster! Get me on the stairs!" I guided her to the stairs and she creeped up them and hid. He opened up the door and moved towards me. "Did it know fear has a scent?" He said creepily. "Best smell in the world. That reminds me. My trapline needs checking." As he turned around I stuck my middle finger up at him.

Nicole POV

"Waverly... She'll be cold." I said as Doc was checking the truck. I held a bloody scarf which was Waverly's.

"This was no accident. One of our girls  
was dragged into the woods. The other, she is moving under her own steam." Doc explained.

"That thing, that demon who killed all the people in the bar. Jeremy said it moves extremely fast so the victims were dead before they even knew what was happening." I told Doc.

He grabbed his ear in pain when I heard Jeremy's voice. "For the devil, Jeremy, you don't need to yell." Doc said to him.

It sounded like Jeremy was talking before Doc said to me. "Wynonna's headed north. We'll follow her lead."

"Yeah, but what if whoever took Waverly  
went the other way?" I asked panicking.

"You trust Wynonna's instincts?" Doc asked.

"I helped her kill the revenant she had sex with!" I replied.

"Let me rephrase. Do you trust her instincts about Waverly?" He asked.

"Yeah, OK." I said. He headed North and I pulled my gun out and followed him.


	43. Search and Rescue

Waverly POV

Wynonna came down the stairs and kneeled down in front of the cage, she used the crowbar to try and get me out but she couldn't because she seemed in pain. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

I pulled out the prison pass and mouthed why? "Because... she was messed up. When she left, you were tiny. You were so little." She explained. I pointed to my boobs again and she responded with. "I know, you're a big girl now. A grown woman with the figure of a tiny Amazon, I get it. This is a big ol' bag of hurt we're opening, and I... needed to be sure I wanted to go there before bringing you into it." We had our heart felt moment then Wynonna stood up and said. "OK, I can't fight him in here. But I... But I can get a jump on him. I can get a jump on him out there. It's OK, I swear on my favourite boy band I'm gonna kill him and I'm gonna "mmm bop" right back. OK?" She turned around and stepped towards the door. I grabbed her hand before she could get any further. "Yeah, the booby traps. I know! I was just testing you." She said before going back out the way she came in.

I waited around 10 mins before I heard something I said. "Wynonna? Eek! I got my voice back!"

Nicole POV

We followed the trail and found Wynonna upside down. "Wynonna!" I called out. "What happened?"

"Oh, he basically dead. Nicole! Nice boots! Oh, Doc. Those are great jeans,  
are those new?" Wynonna explained.

"Where's Waverly?" I asked worryingly.

"Waverly's good. She's good. I killed the bad guy, as you do, and... I'm just, you know,  
doing some thinking and... having some me time." She responded.

"You about done?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, please. Good." She said. Doc cut her down as I headed to get Waverly.

I opened the door and saw Waverly in the cage. I smiled and asked. "Waverly are you ok? God I was so worried."

"Yeah bit banged up. There are traps so I will guide you to me." She said and I nodded in understanding. I moved around the room and got to her. I shot the lock and opened the door. I carried her bridal style outside.

Doc and Wynonna were outside waiting for us. Doc took his jacket off to put on Waverly. We all headed back and Doc and I helped Waverly hobble back.

We got back to the crash sight and Dolls was there. "Hey! Are you... Listen, I don't wanna ask if you're alright, but... Are you alright?" He asked Wynonna.

"Nothing a hot bath in a bottle of whiskey won't cure." She responded.

"Don't you mean "and" a bottle of whiskey?" He asked her.

"Ask me again in five minutes." She responded.

I held Waverly tight as I stroked her back. "You probably need stitches." I said to her. Waverly left my arms than went to Wynonna.

Waverly POV

"I get my voice back and suddenly you've lost yours?" I asked her sadly.

"I really meant what I said." She responded coldly. "About being sorry."

"How long have you known where she is?" I asked.

"Uh... A while." She said.

"How long, Wynonna?" I demanded.

"A long time." She said. "They moved her to the new facility before I went to Greece. But I only went to see her again after Bulshar rose. She knows things about him."

"You kept me from my mother for years?" I asked.

"She asked me not to tell you where she was. Ever." Wynonna responded.

"Dolls?" I said as I left Wynonna's side.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Uh... Can you take me to your truck? I can't be here right now." I asked.

"Alright, come on. It's alright." He told me holding me as we walked to the truck.

"How could she keep that kind of secret from me?" I asked him.

"It's hard to tell people the truth if you know it'll devastate them." He said.

Nicole POV

"Anything I should know?" I asked as I walked near the edge with the rope.

"I screwed up." Wynonna said.

"Ah well, sounds like standard Earp operating procedure. We can get through that." I said.

"I should be the one doing this, going to get Peacemaker." She said.

"Yeah, or me." Doc said.

"Oh, did one of you guys have a harness in your car for impromptu weekend excursions? I have nine years of climbing experience. You are the heir, and you... can't even look over the edge." I explained to them.

"Heights, they give me the wheezies." Doc said.

"I will be down and back before you can say redheads do it better." I said throwing the rope down and tying myself to hit.

I was part the down to the fun when I felt something on the ropes. "Hey, guys Something's happening with the rope!" 

I started to fall and I heard Wynonna scream. "Haught! Haught!" She grabbed on the rope and I stopped falling I was only a foot or two away from peacemaker. I heard shouting from above but couldn't make out who was saying what. I tried to grab onto a rock but my hand just slipped.

"I'm running out of rope!" Wynonna screamed as I loved slightly more.

"Wynonna, you gotta let go!" I shouted up to her.

"Not happening!" She shouted.

"If you don't, we're both going over this cliff! Be smart, Wynonna!" I shouted.

"Do it! Waverly can't lose the both of us." I begged.

"No!" She shouted back. I grabbed peacemaker and when I turned to look up I saw Waverly by her side pulling on the rope they managed to pull me up. I handed her peacemaker and Waverly put her arms around me.

"Brought your lapdog to a dragon fight, asshole!" Wynonna shouted as she ran after the Revenant. We saw Dolls collapse and I ran over to him.

"Wynonna!" Doc shouted.

"What? I don't..." Wynonna said.

"He was on his feet..." Doc said.

"Bulshar was here, I was gonnashoot the bastard. What happened?" Wynonna asked.

"He just fell over. He collapsed." Doc said. "And he's not breathing."

"What do you mean, he's not breathing?" Wynonna panicked.

"I've got no pulse. Dispatch, this is Officer Nicole Haught, confirm." I said.

"This is Dispatch." The radio said.

"I need paramedics off of Highway 12. I have an agent down. I repeat, agent down." I told them.

"Copy that." The radio said. I started CPR on him.

"Damn it, Dolls, do not give up on us now." Wynonna said. "He needs his drugs."

"Xavier, goddammit! You wake up! You wake up now!" Doc shouted.

A kept up CPR for a few minutes only just hearing the sound of sirens, when Dolls started to cough he opened is eyes and breathed heavily I moved back to give him room. "Oh thank god Dolls." We all said.

"Dispatch this is officer Haught." I said into my radio.

"This is dispatch." The radio said.

"Cancel the paramedics, I am going to take the agent to the hospital." I explained.

"Alright then." The radio said.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to go to the hospital and have them find irregularities in your the blood." I explained.

"Thanks Haught, I am going to go back to the station and see Jeremy." Dolls said getting up and heading towards his car.

"I'll get you two to the hospital to get check it out." I turned towards Waverly and Nicole.

"Uhh yeah we probably should." Waverly said as I wrapped my arm around her body.


	44. Leaving

Nicole POV

We rode to the hospital and got checked in. A nurse came and took us all to a private room, the Earp sisters were given gowns to get changed into. I stepped outside to let them change in private. My phone rang and I saw it was Dolls. "Hey." Dolls spoke through the phone. "How are they?"

"Haven't seen a doctor yet." I responded.

"As soon as you guys are released, I need to meet everyone at the homestead." He explained.

"Eh yeah sure I'll text you when we finish." I said confused.

"Bye." He said before hanging up. I headed back into the room and found Wynonna and Waverly sitting on the beds, I sat next to Waverly and put my arm around her pulling her closer to me. A doctor and nurse came in shortly after.

"Hello I'm Doctor Jared and this is nurse Pat. I will take Wynonna to x ray whilst Pat here cleans and covers Waverly wounds. Waverly will be able to be dismissed and Wynonna as long as your x ray comes back clear than you will be able to go as well." The Doctor explained. Wynonna was wheeled off and I moved to sit in the chair beside Waverly's bed.

"Alrighty first of all I will clean around the wound then I will do in it. Okay." She explained.

"Okay." Waverly nodded. The nurse got to work as I held her hand, she hissed when the alcohol solution went into the wounds. Waverly was all sorted in around 20 mins and as the nurse left Wynonna was brought back in.

"Hey guys." Wynonna said.

"Hey." We both said in unison.

"The Doctor should be here any minute." She said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before another Doctor came in. "Hi I am Doctor Evans and I have just seen your X rays and there is no damage. I would suggest resting it tonight but apart from that I see no reason to keep you any longer." The Doctor explained he handed us the discharge papers and then left.

The Earp sisters signed their papers and we headed to our handing the papers in to reception on the way. "Okay Dolls said that he wants to meet us at the homestead."

"Okay then." Wynonna said walking ahead of us.

We drove back to the homestead in silence. I held Waverly's hand on her lap, occasionally stroking her hand with my thumb. We arrived at the homestead not long after. Dolls' and Doc's cars were both there and were waiting for us along with Jeremy. Dolls stood up to let Wynonna join Doc and Jeremy on the couch and Waverly sat on my knee in the armchair. "Jeremy knows but you all don't so the drugs that Rosita made our having side effects and I was lucky today but I may not be so in the future. I have contacted one of the Doctors that made me what I am to try and stabilise me. I am leaving tonight and I don't know when I'll be back. The guy I am going to is hiding so it is best I don't contact you whilst with him. Just in case. Thank you guys and I will hopefully see you all soon." Dolls explained. We all stood up and gave him a hug each, he walked out without looking back. After we heard the car leave Wynonna and Doc headed out.

I kissed Waverly's cheek before lifting her off and we headed into the kitchen for dinner, we had left over vegetable soup. We sat and ate in silence, it felt a little creepy all the quiet. I broke the silence. "How is your leg?"

"Doesn't hurt much." She said quietly I stood up and put my bowl in the sink I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I kinda want to go to bed early tonight." She said.

"Yeah of course, I'll do the dishes and then head up." I said. Waverly left and I quickly did the dishes so I could join her. I was done in about 5 minutes so I went upstairs. I quickly got washed in the bathroom and then went into the bedroom. Waverly was reading a book in bed when I got changed, I climbed in beside her and she shifted to put the book down and lay down snuggling in my arms she rested her head on my chest. "I love you." I said kissing the top of her head.


	45. Nightmares

Waverly POV

I woke up to Nicole moving next to me, I looked over to see her mumbling and sweating. "Nicole." I said gently shaking her shoulder, I got no answer so I called out louder. "Nicole." I shook her shoulder again and then she opened her eyes and quickly sat up, her eyes darted around the room and she was breathing very quickly. "Nicole." I whispered hoping not to scare her.

"C...can...can I..I have eh glass of...of water please." Nicole croaked out finally looking at me.

"Yeah sure." I said getting out of bed and heading downstairs after pouring ourselves a glass each I hurried back upstairs. Once back in our room I handed one glass to Nicole and slid back into bed, she gulped down the water and placed it on the bedside table. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"Before we do there is something you need to do to know um. When I was six years old Um... My parents were travelling again and they told me I could go to this music festival with my aunt and uncle." She explained.

"Here. In the Ghost River Triangle?" I asked.

She nodded before continuing. "There was an attack. A man in leather. So much screaming and blood."

"The demon Dolls killed at the cliff? Bondage Bob?" I said.

"For years, my parents just told me that everybody died in a forest fire and that I had... I had somehow escaped, but... you know, it just didn't explain the nightmares." She explained.

"Yeah, I've... I've heard them. But none were as bad as the one you had just suffered." I pointed out.

"Last spring, when... Widow Mercedes said his name... Bulshar...it was like this shotgun  
went off in my head. And Dolls helped me. He got me files he... he told me that... Black Badge had been covering up these massacres for years." She spoke tears trailing down her cheeks

"The Cult of Bulshar. Oh, Nicole..." I said tears in my own eyes, I used my thumb to brush a couple of her tears away.

"I somehow got myself down to the river and then... then somebody saved me." She finished. "This has been the worst one I have had since I was a kid, when I heard people screaming instead of strangers screams it was you, Doc, Wynonna, Jeremy and Dolls and I couldn't save you." My heart broke for her.

"Hey were all safe, your safe." I said leaning on her shoulder. " We can find more about these massacres if you want. But I am glad you're here with me."

"I am too. We better get bac to sleep Wynonna will need us tomorrow." Nicole said. "Can I put my head on your chest?"

"Of course." I replied. I laid down on my back and Nicole put her head on my chest wrapping her arms around my middle, once se was comfy I wrapped my arms around her upper body. She was asleep not long after and I closed my eyes too.

We woke up the next morning in the same position as the night before. I quietly lay there thinking about our conversation last night, finally it all made sense, at the crime scene how she knew about it, her panic attack, faux Mercedes mentioning Bulshar and then at the party, I'm a survivor no I'm the survivor is what she said. Nicole stirred in my arms and mumbled incoherently. "Hey." I said as she moved out of my embrace and turned to face me. 

"Hey." She said in her sleepy voice.

"Are you okay after last night?" I asked worryingly.

"Yes I am after you held me all night." She said. I leaned into her and connected our lips she lay me back and she reached her hands under my PJ top. She trailed her finger underneath my boobs.

We headed downstairs 2 hrs later and found Wynonna passed out on the coach with an empty bottle next to the sofa. I went over and picked up the empty bottle and took it through to the kitchen so I could clean it and recycle it. With Nicole's help I was able to get Wynonna to her bed and into it with just her underwear on. "I can't believe he is gone." I said tearing up when we walked back into the kitchen.

"I know baby but hopefully it won't take to long for them to fix him." Nicole said wrapping her arms around my waist. "I am on the night shift tonight so would you like to come back to mine I have some housework I need to do I know it isn't exciting but I thought it could be a good distraction." 

"Yeah I would like that." I said as Nicole's arms left my waist. We sat and ate breakfast in silence when Wynonna walked in looking for coffee. "Morning Wynonna, Nicole and I are spending the day at her house will you be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah sure don't worry baby girl. I am spending the time with Doc and am heading out to try and track some Revenants." Wynonna said.

Wynonna headed out not long after as Nicole and I were upstairs getting ready to head to hers. We headed straight to the small supermarket in town to pick up some groceries as her fridge was empty and her cupboards were bare. An hour later we were putting away the food and I fed CJ. "Hey shall we split the tasks up so it'll take less time?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll take downstairs you take upstairs." I replied and grabbed the cleaning stuff from below the kitchen sink.


	46. One Hell of a Reunion

Nicole POV

Waves and I were walking through the woods near the Homestead at the start of my shift. Waverly asked. "Does it look familiar?"

"Ah, it's been 20 years since the forest fire." I replied looking at a memorial of the 'forest fire'.

"Black Badge speak for. Massacre committed in Bulshar's name" She said as we slowly walked. "Oh, did you get rid of his ring yet?"

"Uh, no. I'm... I'm still looking for the perfect spot. Somewhere where no one will ever find it." I replied touching the pocket with his ring in.

"Yeah, well, I really hope that's the right thing to do." Waverly said stopping and turning to me.

Hey, how fast do trees grow?" I asked.

"Slow. Why?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, this whole place was burned to the ground. I've seen old photographs. But... these are huge. Almost like nothing ever happened." I replied.

"Well, one thing happened: You survived. I mean, how many six-year-olds would think to jump in a... a canoe to escape a fire?" She said.

"Yeah, but that's just it. I was already down by the river when something attacked the camp. I mean, I heard it. The chaos. The... horrible, agonised screams. But... there was no... fire. There... there wasn't even any smoke. It's all a lie. BBD burned the evidence. So I'm just a loose end." I explained getting a bit upset. "I just got lucky."

"Hey. No. Lucky would be not having...  
nightmares for ten years. Look... have you ever thought about talking to your Mum?" She asked.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad got fed the official version, just like everybody else. And anyway you know how her and my Step father treat me when we visited." I explained sharpishly.

"Would it hurt to ask?" Waverly asked.

"Would it hurt to ask your mum about the whole "not-being-an-Earp" thing?" I asked back.

"Wow. Nice deflection, Michael Jordan. Wayne Gretzky?" She replied.

"You really don't do sports, do you?" I asked trying to contain my laugh.

"I'm not... I'm not ready to do visiting my mother in prison, OK?" Waves said annoyed before heading back to the car.

"Waves, wait! Come on." I called after her.

"I see a person!" I heard a male voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him stumble up.

"Robin?" Waverly asked as she walked up to him.

"Waverly!" He said surprised.

"Oh, girl, you got bangs!" He said pointing to her head.

"Oh, yeah." Waves said shaking her head. "Uh, so you're back in town... and a... park ranger?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Mostly." He replied. "What up, Red?"

"Oh, this is, um... Officer Haught. My girlfriend." Waves introduced me.

"OK, any chance you guys could take me to see Sheriff Nedley? I really need to talk to him." Robin asked.

"Uh, where's your truck?" I asked.

"It's somewhere else." He replied.

"OK, c'mon. Let's get you warm." Waverly said.

"OK. Thanks, Waves." He said. They both walked off. I pulled out the ring and chucked it.

"Nicole! You got the keys?" Waves called

"Yeah!" I replied heading back to the car. We drove back to the station and I got Robin a report form to fill out whilst waiting for Nedley to get off patrol.

I was looking at old satellite photos of the massacre site when I heard Wynonna and Doc come through. "Dipshit walking!" Wynonna called.

"Guys? Why bring him here?" I said heading out of the small office.

"Oh. We are plumb outta projectiles. Gonna sequester him here till we rustle up some ammo then ka-pow!" Wynonna said in her best Doc impression. "OK, now you do me." 

"Maybe once we're alone." He said.

"Well, someone ate his Wheaties this morning." Wynonna said.

"Or caught up on his beauty sleep. You look positively effervescent. Almost glowing." Jeremy shouted through.

"Ah... I did a seaweed scrubbin'." Doc said.

Wynonna turned back to me and said. "So, Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught, Esquire when were you gonna tell me that you're the child survivor of a Cult of Bulshar massacre?" Wynonna asked me. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Which... sucks dong." She said. I turned to Waverly. "Sorry. But congrats on the living."

"No more secrets, remember?" Waves said.

"Uh, Wynonna, wasn't there something that you didn't tell Waverly for I dunno, like, years?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're right. I should've been more forthcoming about the whereabouts of a certain Michelle a.k.a. Mama Gibson. Thanks for pointing that out. Top-notch." Wynonna answered.

"Ok, can you both agree that you're sneaky, sneaky squirrels and try to have each other's backs for a change? Please?" Waverly said with her adorable smile.

"We need you. Now more than ever." Wynonna admitted.

"And I'm here. Uh, with you." I said stroking her arm awkwardly.

Waverly pulled us into an awkward hug and kissed us. "Oh, boob smoosh." Wynonna said.

"The safe has been picked clean. There's no bullets there's no pellets, not even a butter knife. Since Special Agent Dolls is no longer... the BBD pipeline, it's dried up." Doc explained.

"Does anybody have any good news?" Wynonna asked.

"Oh! Um, OK. So since we lost our phones  
in the woods. I, uh, looked around at home... For crying out loud... They're in here somewhere." Waverly replied rummaging through her purse.

"Just give her a minute. Her purse is bigger than my vehicle." Wynonna said as we watched Waves.

"Oh, here they are. Found these in a box at home. I guess there's nothing in the budget for new ones, so..." Waves pulled out their old flip open phones.

"Ha. There's no budget." Jeremy said.

"Alright, charge 'em up and then immediately delete all your texts from Champ." Wynonna said.

"Especially the photos. Obviously." I said feeling a bit insecure.

"I will scour Shorty's for any projectiles to kill things with." Doc said heading out.

"Right behind you." Wynonna called after him. I headed back out to my desk to get in with some paperwork. I headed out on patrol after finishing some reports. 

I had just gotten back in my car when my phone rang, it was Waverly. "Hey babe." I said on the phone.

"Is there any chance you can come back to the station something happened with my mom and I really need you?" Waverly asked me whilst crying.

"Yeah of course I can." I said already putting my car in gear. I got back to the station 10 minutes and headed straight through to BBD, I grabbed a box of tissues on the way. "Here." I handed her one and sat down on the desk in front of her.

"You were right. Reconnecting with estranged parents? Real bad idea." Waverly said sniffling, I stroked her leg.

"I'm so sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted." I said.

"She... She called me a demon. A demon. Over and over and over. Is that why she left?" Waverly managed to get out.

"Your mother... had a psychological disorder, OK? I went back in the archives, way back, almost 20 years and I pulled the report from her arrest it was Arson." I told her handing her the file.

"What?" I asked,

"Yeah, for burning down the homestead barn." I replied.

"What? Who gets 20 years for burning down their own barn? And... why is there only one sheet of paper?" She said. 

"It's been pulled." I said.

"What? By whom?" Waverly asked.

"By me." Nedley replied from behind me. "I thought it best if no one knew. But you're a grown-up now and you use proper grammar so I guess you have a right to know. Michelle didn't go to prison because she burned down the barn. She went because her youngest daughter was in it." Nedley explained. I looked at Waverly and squeezed both of her hands. We followed Nedley into the kitchen and he made us a cuppa. "You sure?" 

"Only been waiting 20 years." Waverly replied.

"Well, I got a call to a situation at the Earp farm. By the time I got there, the barn was lit up like a torch. You... somehow you escaped. I mean, you were covered with soot, you were crying, but you were unharmed." He explained as we walked into his office.

"And my mother?" She asked.

"She was... locked in your daddy's patrol car. She set the fire. But she was no murderous sociopath. She was Michelle Gibson. Rodeo spitfire. The wild heart and loyal soul of Purgatory. Even the thugs and the dimwits  
drank to her. With her. They loved her." He continued.

"Just like her daughters." I said stroking the tears away.

"Look, she wasn't herself that night. She kept... she kept insisting that... that she was trying to vanquish a demon." Nedley said.

"A demon she thought was... me." Waverly finished.

"Well, that would explain the occult nonsense that Ward saw plastered all over the barn before she lit the match." He said.

"Did you believe it?" I asked.

"That was Ward's interpretation. Look, your pop was my boss, so... And I know... I know I should've been braver. I should've defended her. But... I booked Michelle like I was told to." He said.

"God this just gets worse." Waverly said.

"I've been trying to make up for it ever since. I kept watch over you. I tried to set Wynonna  
on the straight and narrow. That didn't work out. And when I became Sheriff, I pulled the report. I didn't want anyone seeing it." He explained.

"Or maybe it was the right thing to do: Send her away." Waverly said wiping her tears away.

"Look... I don't know what happened that night. But there isn't an evil bone in Michelle Gibson's body." He said.

"Well, if I've learnt anything over the past few months, it's that...evil wears many faces." Waverly said.


End file.
